Jatuh Cinta, Eh?
by NaluCacu CukaCuka
Summary: Masalah datang silih berganti. Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh Sasuke? Naruto masih bimbang, nih? NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal ngebosani, dllllllllll.**

**JATUH CINTA, EH?**

"AAAPPPAAAAA!" Teriak Naruto keras saat mendengar ucapan Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau takut, Naruto?" Ucap Kiba dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku bukan takut, Kiba. Hanya saja, apa tidak ada tantangan yang lain selain hal itu?" Kata Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Ha...ha...Naru, kau hanya menjalaninya selama seminggu. Hanya untuk meyakinkan kami kalau kau memang straight."

"Tapi, bukan dengan menyuruhku berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Kiba. For god's sake, Kiba. Apa kau tidak lihat dia laki-laki? Seharusnya kau menyuruhkan mendekati perempuan seperti, Hinata, Sakura atau siapapun, asalkan jangan Sasuke." Jelas Naruto lagi dengan kesal. Ya, bagaimana Naruto tidak kesal kalau Kiba menyuruhnya mendekati Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali lagi, UCHIHA SASUKE. Pemuda nerd yang lebih menganggap buku seperti teman hidup dari pada bergaul dengan manusia yang jelas-jelas cocok untuk teman bergaul.

Berawal dari Naruto yang dekat dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Gaara yang diakuinya sebagai sepupu jauh. Dia selalu menemani Gaara kemanapun yang diinginkan sepupunya tersebut. Bahkan Naruto yang dijuluki sebagai playboy kelas atas lebih memilih menemani Gaara ke toko buku dari pada berkencan dengan cewek cantik seperti Shion, kekasihnya yang sekarang.

Banyaknya gosip yang beredar diluar sana membuat sahabat Naruto, yaitu Kiba, Shika dan Shino mencari tahu secara langsung dari Naruto. Awalnya mereka mengerti. Tapi, semakin lama mereka merasa kalau gosip itu benar. Terbukti dari beberapa hari yang lalu melihat Naruto memeluk Gaara dari belakang (yang tanpa seperngetahuan Naruto mereka ikuti), seperti seorang kekasih memeluk pacarnya sendiri. Saat ditanya kembali oleh mereka, Naruto hanya menjawab seperti yang sebelumnya. Sehingga Kiba mendapat ide gila untuk menantang Naruto agar membuktikan kalau Naruto memang straight dengan cara mendekati Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kalau kau memang guy, Naruto. Kami mengerti kok. Kami tetap akan menjadi sahabatmu walaupun kau melenceng kearah sana." Ucapan datar yang membuat kesal datang dari Shino yang dari tadi lebih memilih bermain serangganya dan baru menanggapi obrolan Kiba dan Naruto.

"Aku masih Straight, Shino. Masalahnya tantangan Kiba tidak bermutu sama sekali. Shika pasti berpendapat sama dengan ku. Ya kan, Shika?" Tanya Naruto pada Shika yang dari tadi hanya menguap tidak jelas menahan kantuk.

"Hoaammmm, sungguh merepotkan. Tapi, aku lebih setuju dengan Kiba dan Shino." Jelas Shika sambil menguap lagi dan akhirnya memilih tidur dari pada direpotkan oleh tantangan Kiba. Walaupun dia masih penasaran dengan hasil akhirnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak setia kawan. Seharusnya kalian membelaku. Kenapa malah membela si _puppy_ penggila anjing ini?" Ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Kau sudah kalah, tetap saja kalah. Tiga lawan satu dan aku yang menang. Jadi, kau harus menerima tantangan dariku suka ataupun tidak." Ujar Kiba secara mutlak.

"Gah, menyebalkan. Fine, kuterima tantangan kalian. Hanya seminggu bukan?"

"Seminggu sebagai pembuktian. Tapi, kau harus membuat Sasuke pacaran dengan mu. Kau harus membuat Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta dulu dengan mu. Setelah dia mencintaimu, baru kau jalankan seminggu pembuktian mu itu. Setelah seminggu kau hanya menganggap Sasuke sama seperti kami. Itu berarti kau masih straight. Tapi, kalau kau suka dengannya...kau tau sendiri jawabannya, bukan?" Jelas Kiba dengan cengiran lebar."Deal?"

"Deal."

***/***

Jika ada yang membuat Naruto kesal hari ini, itu adalah ketiga sahabatnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Shino. Tiga sahabat dari kecilnya itu memang aneh dari sananya. Seperti sekarang ini, Kiba sang pencinta anjing, dengan dibantu Shikamaru tukang tidur dan Shino sipecinta serangga menantangnya untuk mendekati Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda miskin yang mendapat beasiswa sekolah di Konoha Internasional High School. Sesuai dengan kata miskin-beasiswa, otomatis mendapatkan julukan pemuda nerd. Rambut hitam yang selalu rapi, kacamata tebal besar, baju yang selalu rapi, dan oh jangan lupakan beberapa bekas luka dipelipis, pipi dan ujung bibir.

Sesuai hukum alam disetiap sekolah mewah manapun. Siapapun masuk kesini hanya dengan mengandalkan beasiswa, itu berarti dia siap dibully oleh orang kaya disini. Tidak termasuk Naruto dan teman-temannya. Bukan karena Naruto dan teman-temannya orang biasa. Justru mereka orang yang luar biasa. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka berempat. Semua orang bahkan menatap kagum mereka berempat saat lewat dikoridor sekolah. Bagi mereka, melakukan hal tersebut adalah hal yang sia-sia. Lebih baik mereka bersenang-senang daripada membully anak beasiswa.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang menuju perpustakaan untuk mencari sang target. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Jam segini biasanya pemuda itu lebih mendatangi perpustakaan dari pada kantin. Tidak pernah terlihat dimanapun selain perpus, ah bukan hanya perpustakaan. Tapi, taman belakang sekolah yang tidak terurus sama sekali kalau buku diperpustakaan sudah selesai dilahap olehnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto malas datang keperpustakaan kalau bukan untuk bertemu Sasuke. Bukannya Naruto tidak suka berada disana. Dia hanya datang kesana kalau ada tugas dari guru yang memang harus selesai hari itu juga. Kalau bukan karena tantangan dari Kiba, dia juga tidak bakalan mau ketemu Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan karena Sasuke orang miskin. Hey, seplayboy dan brengseknya Naruto, dia selalu dididik oleh orang tuanya untuk menghargai orang lain. Walau semiskin apapun dia. Makanya Naruto dan temannya tidak pernah mau membully orang lain. Bagaimanapun mereka berhak untuk sekolah disini. Alasannya tidak mau bertemu Sasuke karena dia tipe cowok kaku. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang sangat tidak cocok diajak bergaul. Terlalu kaku, pendiam dan dingin. Naruto masih penasaran. Kenapa Kiba memilih Sasuke dari pada yang lain.

"Kiba. Kenapa harus Sasuke?" Naruto yang penasaran dari tadi akhirnya bertanya pada Kiba.

"Aku juga heran. Kenapa kau menggunakan Sasuke? Banyak perempuan disini yang bisa dijadikan target oleh Naruto. Apalagi banyak yang tergila-gila dengan Naruto. Malah sekarang Naruto pacaran dengan primadona sekolah bukan. Itu bisa menjadi bukti kalau Naruto straight." Shino yang biasanya pendiam dan ternyata bisa juga penasaran bertanya juga.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Yah, karena bosan melihat target Naruto dengan mudah tunduk padanya hanya dengan sekali pesona dari naruto. Aku jadi bosan dan tiba-tiba teringat dengan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke juga bakalan tunduk dengan pesona Naruto?"

"Jadi, ini hanya karena rasa penasaran mu?" Tanya Shino dengan nada datar.

"Yap, benar sekali."

"Sialan kau, Kiba. Seharusnya kau suruh orang lain. Jangan aku."

"Dari pada kau marah-marah. Lebih baik kau memikirkan cara untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan mu. Kebetulan orangnya sudah muncul duluan." Ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk seseorang didekat pintu perpustakaan.

Terlihat oleh mereka seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 165 cm baru keluar dari perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku tebal ditangannya.

"Sebaiknya untuk langkah pertama kau harus membantunya, Naruto. Dia kelihatan sangat kesusahan." Bisik Kiba dengan suara pelan. Takut terdengar sang target. Padahal jarak mereka dengan perpustakaan sangat jauh.

"Baiklah. Doakan aku teman-teman." Ujar Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyi sebelum Uchiha itu tahu kita jadikan target." Ujar Shikamaru sambil bersembunyi dibelokan koridor didekatnya. Shino dan Kiba juga ikut menyusul untuk melihat kejadian didepan mereka.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pertama kali untuk mendekati Uchiha Sasuke?


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal ngebosani, dllllllllll.**

**JATUH CINTA, EH?**

Konoha Internasional High School terkenal sebagai sekolah elit diTokyo. Sangat sulit untuk masuk kesekolah bertaraf Internasional ini. Disini tidak mengukur seberapa besar kekayaan mu. Disini dilihat dengan IQ mu. Kau pintar dan langsung lolos. Kau bodoh tidak akan pernah diterima disini. Banyak yang berharap sekolah disini. Bila lulus kau tidak perlu repot-repot dan bingung mencari Universitas dimanapun. Begitu tahu kau lulusan KIHS, satu tempat di Universitas terkenal akan diberikan pada mu walaupun kau bukan berasal dari keluarga berpengaruh. Untuk itu banyak keluarga kaya yang berusaha membuat anak mereka masuk ke KIHS. Bukan hanya mereka, yang kurang mampu pun berharap masuk kesana dengan harapan dapat menaikkan derajat kehidupan keluarganya, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke sang pemuda nerd.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan dari keluarga mampu. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku hanya seorang cleaning service disebuah percetakan. Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto hanyalah seorang pedagang buah dipasar. Dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang hanya lulusan SMA sering membantu ibunya dipasar. Walaupun begitu, kehidupan mereka tidak pernah serba kekurangan. Setidaknya itu tanggapan dari keluarganya. Tapi, bagi Sasuke keluarganya akan serba berkecukupan kalau dia bisa mendapat beasiswa di KIHS. Karena disana dia akan diberi beasiswa bukan hanya sampai SMA tapi sampai dia lulus di Universitas yang diinginkannya. Orang tuanya tidak akan pusing lagi memikirkan uang sekolahnya nanti.

Berbekal dengan kepintarannya, Sasuke mendaftar ke KIHS melalui jalur beasiswa. Dari 10 orang yang mendaftar melalui jalur khusus, hanya Sasuke seorang yang lulus. Karena KIHS hanya mau menerima satu orang murid beasiswa yang dianggap mampu bersaing dengan orang-orang di KIHS. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, menuntut ilmu tanpa perlu memikirkan apapun. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan buku karena dia juga dapat gratis. Tidak perlu kelaparan karena makanan sehat dikantin juga gratis. Dengan bonus sebagai korban bully.

Sebagai seorang beasiswa, Sasuke tidak dianggap cocok bergaul dengan keluarga kaya di KIHS. Bagi mereka, semua orang seperti Sasuke hanya akan dianggap lalat pengganggu yang merusak keindahan dari KIHS. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu. Dia sangat tahu malah. Karena itulah konsekuensi yang dia dapatkan kalau menjadi murid beasiswa. Tapi, mengingat senyum orang tua dan anikinya saat tahu dia masuk ke KIHS, Sasuke lebih memilih bertahan dan tetap diam. Toh, mereka nantinya bosan sendiri. Begitu pikirnya.

Sebagai anak remaja pada umumnya. Sasuke pun mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Bukan pada siswi tapi, seorang siswa. Sasuke hanya mengaguminya dari jauh. Dia tidak mau mendapatkan luka lebih banyak lagi karena menyukai pemuda tersebut. Lagipula, belum tentu pemuda tersebut ada rasa padanya. Jadi, sasuke hanya tetap diam menyimpan semua perasaannya didalam hati.

***/***

Sasuke membuka kacamata yang dipakainya. Dia lalu mengurut pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi pusing lalu memakai kacamatanya kembali. Buku kali ini yang dibacanya agak tebal. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jam dinding yang berada diatas pintu masuk perpustakaan. Lima belas menit lagi istirahat selesai. Sepertinya dia harus makan siang dulu sebelum masuk kekelas. Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya dan membereskan buku lain yang belum sempat dibacanya. Setelah beres, Sasuke menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan dengan membawa buku yang ada diatas mejanya tadi.

"Hanya empat?" Begitu tanya penjaga perpustakaan bernama Anko tersebut saat melihat buku yang dibawa Sasuke. Setahunya, buku yang dibawa Sasuke tidak pernah kurang dari lima.

"Hn. Buku ini agak tebal." Ujar Sasuke singkat sambil menunjuk buku yang dibawanya tadi.

Begitu tahu maksud ucapan Sasuke, Anko langsung memberikan lembar angket peminjaman pada Sasuke. "Satu minggu." Ucap Anko menjelaskan batas waktu peminjaman.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke segera beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan. Agak sedikit sulit karena buku yang dibawanya memang agak tebal mengingat tubuhnya yang kecil tidak seperti cowok kebanyakan. Tapi, siapa yang bisa diharapkannya untuk menolongnya. Hah, malah dia akan dibully nanti.

Sasuke yang masih disibukkan dengan buku ditangannya tidak sadar kalau ada orang didepannya, sehingga Sasuke menabrak orang tersebut dan terjatuh begitu juga dengan buku yang dibawanya tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah tangan terjulur kearah Sasuke yang sedang menahan sakit pada bokongnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara yang agak familiar dengan pendengarannya segera mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika itu matanya membola. Orang yang dikagumi, disukai dan diidolakan oleh seluruh siswi KIHS ada didepannya sekarang. Berdiri sambil menjulurkan tangan dan memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

"Na,Naruto?" Bisik Sasuke pelan memastikan bahwa penglihatannya masih tajam. Begitu yakin itu Naruto, seketika itu pula wajah Sasuke memerah tipis.

Ada yang ingat tentang Sasuke yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Kalau kalian melihat kejadian sekarang, kalian tentu tahu siapa yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Yup, benar sekali. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan tubuh tegap, dada bidang, perut six pack, kulit tan kecoklatan yang kelihatan seksi, jangan lupa shappier yang tajam dan juga seorang playboy yang diincar oleh seluruh kaum hawa.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi saat melihat Sasuke tidak menyambut uluran tangannya dan malah melamun.

Bagai disiram air dingin, seketika itu juga Sasuke tersadar kalau dia malah melamun, menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto. Bukannya menyambut uluran tangan naruto, Sasuke segera merapikan bawaannya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku tadi agak terburu-buru sehingga menabrak mu." Jelas Naruto seraya berjongkok membantu Sasuke merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Hn."

"Errrrr...Namaku Naruto. Kau?"

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Segera setelah bukunya rapi, Sasuke langsung melesat pergi tanpa mau merepotkan diri untuk menatap Naruto. Tapi, itu hanya sia-sia. Naruto segera menahan lengan Sasuke agar tidak segera kabur.

"Biar ku bantu. Kelihatannya kau kesusahan membawa buku setebal itu walaupun sedikit." Naruto segera mengambil buku yang ada ditangan Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda nerd tersebut.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau semakin dibully saat yang lain tahu aku merepotkan mu." Ucap Sasuke datar berusaha mengambil bukunya kembali dari tangan Naruto.

"Eits. Tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun aku yang salah tadi karena menabrak mu. Jadi biarkan aku menolong mu dan tanpa penolakan dari mu." Ucap Naruto saat melihat Sasuke berusaha kembali merebut buku ditangannya." Dan tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang membully mu hanya karena hal ini." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Ck." Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal saat dia kalah berdebat dengan si pirang.

"Jadi, kemana kita pergi?"

***/***

"Sepertinya Naruto berhasil?" Kiba yang masih memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke dari kejauhan segera menoleh kearah kanannya dimana Shino berada.

"Kau benar. Tapi, dia butuh perjuangan keras agar bisa dekat dengan si dingin Sasuke. Juga Sasuke harus siap-siap untuk menerima pembullian yang lebih sadis dari pada sebelumnya." Jelas Kiba sambil melihat satu arah dengan pandangan serius.

Melihat pandangan temannya terarah pada satu titik. Membuat Shikamaru yang awalnya mengantuk dan Shino yang fokus ke arah Naruto ikut memandang kesana.

"_Mendokusei_. Drama sepertinya mulai berjalan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Hm. Berharap saja Sasuke selamat." Lanjut Shino menyusul pergi disusul Kiba yang sesekali masih menoleh kearah tadi.

Yang terlihat disana seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna violet serta tubuh tinggi semampai memandang tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu. Terlihat tangannya mengepal kencang. Setelah itu, dia pergi berbalik dengan senyum sinis terukir dibibir tipisnya.

***/***

Perjalanan ke kelas Sasuke amat sangat membosankan. Baginya yang hiperaktif, bertemu dengan si kalem Sasuke membuat suasana canggung semakin terasa. Naruto bahkan bingung sendiri bagaimana memancing Sasuke berbicara. Soalnya, baru ini mereka bertatap muka dan berbicara secara langsung.

Naruto memandangi deretan ruangan yang berada dilantai satu. Kelas Sasuke ada dilantai tiga. Jadi mereka harus naik tangga lagi untuk mencapai kelas Sasuke. Lantai satu berisi ruang guru, UKS, ruang arsip dan ruang kepala sekolah. Kelas satu berada dilantai dua, kelas dua berada dilantai tiga sedangkan kelas tiga berda dilantai empat. Bangunan KIHS berbentuk hurup U. Lantai yang mereka jejaki ada disebelah kiri bangunan, ditengah adalah ruangan aula besar untuk acara-acara sekolah, sedangkan sebelah kanan bangunan adalah ruang perpustakaan, kantin, kelas spesial dan kebun sekolah. Kelas spesial ini bukan kelas biasa. Kelas ini hanya untuk mereka yang tidak dapat belajar normal karena kesibukan mereka membantu orang tua mereka diperusahaan. Dan Naruto termasuk salah satunya.

"Sampai disini saja. Aku tidak mau anak-anak yang lain melihat kita." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil merampas bukunya dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja didepan tangga melihat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Begitu Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi, Naruto segera pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju kelas spesialnya. Selama diperjalanan, Naruto berusaha memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut padanya. Dengan begitu dia bisa langsung terbebas dari tantangan yang diberikan Kiba.

"Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Akhirnya, fict ane selesai juga-boombardir Konoha sambil goyang Inul-#plakditamparreaderskarenamenggangguNaruSasukencandikonoha. Ini story pertama ku. Melihat review dari teman-teman yang lain walaupun sedikit, tapi sangat bermanfaat buat jiwa ku yang tersesat #lebay. Mungkin ini pembalasan karena aku jarang ngasih komentar. Tapi, tidak apa-apa sih, yang penting ada yang review, ahay. Kasih masukan ya readers kalau ada yang salah. Maklumlah, ane kan newbie ^_^I)**

**Thanks buat Aicinta, Maruka, Yassir, Reza08 dan silent reader semua. MMMUUUUAAAAKKKKAAACCCCIIIIHHHH BANGETS#Pelukdanciumsatu-satu. Karena kalian aku semangat buat lanjutin chapter berikutnya.**

**Kali ini ane tunggu reviewnya yaaaakkkkkkk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal, dll.**

**JATUH CINTA, EH?**

Naruto menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seketika senyum sopan tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya. Seorang pria berumur setengah baya , berambut coklat dan terlihat bekas luka melintang dihidungnya. Umino Iruka, guru Sastra Jepang.

"Ada apa, Iruka Sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang masih mempertahankan senyum sopannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Istirahat sebentar lagi selesai. Bukannya setelah ini ada pelajaran ekonomi dari Ibiki Sensei?"

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Naruto memberikan senyuman tipis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Iruka. "Sebenarnya, Sensei, saya sedang menolong seseorang yang saya tabrak saat didekat perpustakaan."

Seketika matanya melebar dan langsung mengarahkan matanya ke UKS yang dekat dengan tangga. "Apa dia terluka? Hidungnya patah? Tangannya terkilir? Jatuh pingsan? Atau..."

"Maaf, Iruka Sensei. Anda tidak perlu sepanik itu. Dia hanya..."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak panik? Kau menabraknya, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai terluka parah?" Iruka melotot kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto." Lanjut Iruka lagi.

"Iruka Sensei. Saya menabraknya memakai tubuh. Bukan dengan sesuatu yang membahayakan. Lagi pula saya menabraknya didekat perpustakaan. Yang ada disana hanya koridor dan taman bunga." Jelas Naruto yang merasa frustasi melihat kepanikan Iruka. " Dan lagi saya sudah bertanggung jawab dengan membantunya membawa buku yang sangat tebal walaupun hanya sampai didekat tangga lantai satu." Lanjut Naruto sambil melirik tangga tempat dia berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"O,o, begitu ya?" Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan merasa malu karena sifat mudah paniknya dilihat oleh anak didiknya sendiri. 'Hiks, malu sekali aku." Batin Iruka mulai menangis pilu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih disini. Cepat kekelas mu. Sebentar lagi..." Belum selesai Iruka bicara, bel tanda istirahat selesai mulai mengalun.

"Ok. Kalau begitu saya pamit, Sensei." Ucap Naruto bergegas pergi. Sedangkan Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Naruto.

***/***

Gedung sebelah kanan KIHS terlihat sunyi setelah dering bel terdengar. Dikantin dan perpustakaan tidak terlihat satu orangpun. Hanya dua ruangan yang dekat aula pertemuan saja yang berisi segelintir orang. Kelas spesial, begitulah julukannya.

Kelas spesial dibagi menjadi dua. Kelas M (_Male_) dan kelas F (_Female_). Sesuai dengan namanya. Kelas ini memisahkan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Bukan supaya mereka bisa berkonsentrasi saat belajar. Sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya bukan, kalau yang diterima disekolah ini hanya yang IQ nya tidak jongkok. Kelas mereka dipisah karena mengikuti peraturan yang sudah ada dari dulu.

Dikelas F yang seharusnya tenang karena bunyi bel masuk, malah terdengar ramai seperti dipasar. Itu karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar adalah Kakashi Hatake. Guru Matematika yang selalu telat datang dengan beribu alasan yang tidak masuk akal-padahal sedang asyik baca buku bersampul orange.

Tentu saja itu dimanfaatkan oleh para siswi -yang berjumlah 20 orang- dengan bergosip ria. Tentang apa saja yang bisa mereka jadikan bahan gosip. Termasuk lima orang siswi yang berada disudut kelas paling belakang. Mereka adalah Shion, Matsuri, Karui, Sara dan Tayuya. Mereka bersahabat semenjak masuk KIHS, kecuali Matsuri dan Sara yang sudah lama berteman.

"Shion-chan, apa kau jadi kencan hari ini?" Tanya Matsuri yang merasa aneh melihat Shion yang dari tadi diam. Biasanya kalau membahas masalah _fashion_, Shion lah yang paling tahu dari pada mereka. Itu karena ibu Shion adalah seorang _designer_ ternama.

"Tidak." Ucap Shion singkat sambil memandang gedung diseberangnya tajam.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau mau bertemu dengannya untuk kencan nanti sore." Ujar Tayuya sambil memoleskan _lip gloss_ berwarna pink lembut dibibirnya.

"Iya. Padahal kau sudah bersemangat mau melakukan apa saja pada Naruto." Sahut Sara sambil mengernyit aneh memandang Tayuya yang memakai _lip gloss_. Sedangkan Tayuya tidak ambil peduli dengan pandangan yang tertuju padanya.

"Apa kalian kenal dengan cowok nerd, dengan kaca mata tebal, rambut hitam?" Tanya Shion pelan dengan masih memandang tajam gedung tadi.

"Nggh, memang kenapa, Shion-chan?" Matsuri balik bertanya sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Shion.

"Jawab saja aku!" Perintah Shion sambil memandang tajam Matsuri yang berada disebelahnya. Matsuri yang dipandang demikian hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Mungkin namanya Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu marganya dan aku tidak mau peduli. Pemuda beasiswa anak kelas XI A, gedung sebelah. Sering dibully oleh kelompok Jirobo anak kelas XII." Jelas Karui singkat sambil memandang Shion.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa mendapat info seperti itu. Dapat dari mana?" Tanya Tayuya penasaran. Begitu juga keempat temannya yang lain.

"Aku kan selalu tahu apapun yang ada dilingkungan sekolah. Bukan seperti kalian yang gemar berdandan." Ujar Karui bernarsis ria.

"Huuuuuu..." Sontak Sara dan Tayuya ber-huu ria mendengar ucapan narsis dari Karui.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan cowok nerd itu, Shion?" Tanya Karui penasaran tidak peduli dengan Sara dan Tayuya yang asyik mencibirnya.

"Kalian masih ingat gosip tentang Naruto?" Tanya Shion sambil memandang keempat temannya. Begitu melihat anggukan mereka. Shion pun melanjutkan. "Aku melihat Naruto menolong cowok itu saat didekat perpustakaan."

"Ya ampun, Shion. Wajarkan Naruto menolong Sasuke. Naruto kan baik, ramah, murah senyum dan tidak sombong lagi. Semua orang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Lalu, apa yang salah, Shion." Ujar Sara yang gemas melihat sikap Shion.

"Masalahnya, Naruto tidak pernah peduli sama anak beasiswa itu. Selama ini dia tidak ambil pusing dengan pembully-an yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sekarang dia mau menolong Sasuke. Bahkan membawakan buku Sasuke sampai ke gedung sebelah. Seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya."

"Hanya karena gosip itu, kau sampai tidak percaya pada Naruto? _C'mon_, Shion. Aku tahu Naruto playboy. Tapi, setahu ku dia hanya mau mendekati wanita bukan pria." Jelas Karui yang mersa gusar dengan tingklah Shion yang tidak biasa.

"Kau tahu aku, Karui. Kau tahu juga bagaimana perjuangan ku untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Selama ini aku tahan saat Naruto lebih memilih menemani sepupunya dari pada berkencan dengan ku. Tapi, saat ini tidak. Aku tidak ingin Naruto didekati orang baru, siapapun itu. Termasuk cowok miskin itu. Aku mau kalian melakukan sesuatu untuk ku. Sesuatu yang bisa menyingkirkan si miskin itu." Ucpa Shion dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Astaga, Shion. Jangan bilang kau mau mengeluarkan Sasuke dari KIHS? Itu tidak baik, Shion. Kau tahu sendiri dia anak beasiswa. Jangan buat dia dalam masalah. Cukup Jirobo dan yang lain menyiksanya. Jangan ditambah kau juga." Matsuri yang tadi diam kini mengeluarkan protesnya. Walaupun dia tidak tahu seperti apa Sasuke. Setidaknya jangan menambah beban seorang murid beasiswa seperti Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, Matsuri. Bukan hanya kita saja yang membully cowok itu. Banyak orang lain yang memang tidak suka dengan dia. Dengan adanya perintah dari Shion, yang lain pasti mau bergerak membully-nya. Kita hanya membuat dia tidak betah dan lebih memilih keluar sendiri dari pada dikeluarkan." Jelas Tayuya santai.

"Tapi,..."

"Atau kau yang mau aku keluarkan dari sini?" Desis Shion sambil memandang sinis Matsuri. Dan Matsuri hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti teman-temannya.

'Dan kali ini, bisa aku pastikan Naruto hanya jadi milik ku seorang.' Bisik Shion dalam hati.

***/***

Sementara kelas F ribut tanpa adanya guru. Kelas M malah seperti berada dikawasan pemakaman. Sunyi, sepi dan mencekam. Maklumlah, guru yang mengajar juga sangarnya keterlaluan. Tubuh tinggi dengan wajah dipenuhi bekas luka. Sampai semuanya berpikir apa sensei mereka itu adalah seorang mafia yang nyasar ke KIHS atau sedang menyamar jadi guru. Entahlah, hanya Kamisama yang tahu semuanya.

Ibiki Sensei, itulah guru yang mengajar sekarang. Berjalan dari sisi yang satu ke sisi yang lain. Mengawasi seperti seekor elang berusaha menangkap mangsanya. Hari ini, sedang diadakan test mingguan untuk mereka. Jadi, selama dua jam ke depan, mau tidak mau, mereka harus rela berdiam diri tanpa melakukan gerakan mencurigakan. Sebab, sedikit saja ada gerakan yang menurut Ibiki Sensei mencurigakan. Dia tidak segan-segan menyuruh mereka keluar walaupun mereka belum selesai menjawabnya.

Kring...Kring...

Bunyi bel pertanda pergantian guru dianggap lantunan surga oleh mereka. Hawa mencekam yang terasa tadi sekarang lenyap digantikan hawa kehidupan. Dengan segera mereka mengumpulkan hasil jawaban mereka keatas meja guru dengan masih diawasi oleh Ibiki Sensei. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Ibiki Sensei langsung keluar kelas menuju kelas digedung sebelah.

"Hahhh, surga dunia. Akhirnya penjaga neraka keluar dari kelas kita." Ucap Kiba hiperbolis sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena tidak digerakkan selama dua jam.

"_Mendokusei_." Sahut Shika malas sambil menguap dan langsung menangkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Serangga ku bahkan tidak mau mendekat kalau ada Ibiki sensei disini." Lanjut Shino sambil memandang serangga ditangannya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya ber_sweatdrop_ ria. Tapi, segera dihilangkan begitu matanya melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil Kiba kencang sambil menuju kearah Naruto yang memang duduk agak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto malas-malasan. Dia tentu tahu apa yang diinginkan Kiba darinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa lancar?" Tanya Kiba penasaran dengan wajah berbinar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kiba. Yang pasti aku harus memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh hati pada ku." Bisik Naruto pelan sambil mendesah. "Apa?" Tanyanya lanjut saat melihat tatapan Kiba padanya.

"Bukannya kau itu playboy? Kenapa hanya Sasuke saja kau tidak bisa taklukkan?"

"Masalahnya, Sasuke bukan seorang cewek, tapi, dia cowok. Kalau kau punya ide bagaimana cara membuat cowok sedingin Sasuke jatuh hati pada ku segera beritahu."

"Ck,ck,ck,ck. Naruto, ini tantangan pembuktian untuk mu. Bukan untuk ku. Kau pikirkan saja sendiri bagaimana caranya? Aku hanya ingin kepastian seksualmu. Normalkah? Atau malah menyimpang?" balas Kiba dengan nada main-main.

"_Damn it_, Kiba. Kita ini seperti taruhan. Taruhan untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan ku dan kau mendapatkan keuntungan dengan alasan seksual ku." Ujar Naruto dengan pandangan menusuk. Tapi, melihat reaksi dari Kiba yang diam dengan memandang lurus kepadanya. Seketika Naruto mendapat jawaban. "Jangan bilang..." Seketika Naruto mendesah lelah melihat anggukan Kiba.

"Aku, Shika dan Shino memasang taruhan pada kelompok Jirobo untuk mempermainkan Sasuke. Kau tahu, Naruto? Jirobo membully Sasuke bukan hanya karena dia miskin. Tapi, karena Sasuke yang seorang gay. Apa kau mau mengetahui kejutan lain, Naru?" Pancing Kiba dengan tatapan serius. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Naruto seketika tidak enak.

"Dia menyukai seorang Namikaze Naruto." Sahut Shino menjawab pertanyaan Kiba yang kini berada disebelahnya.

"Kami sebenarnya tidak mau ikut taruhan itu. Tapi, saat tahu yang disukai Sasuke adalah kau. Kami akhirnya ikut. Kebetulan gosip tentang kau gay sedang muncul. Kami langsung mengajukan tantangan padamu. Berpura-pura itu tantangan dari ku. Lagi pula, ini bukan sebagai pembuktian untuk mu saja. Disini kami ingin membuktikan kalau Sasuke menyukai mu atau tidak. Dan tidak ada yang dirugikan dari taruhan ini"

"Apa maksud mu, Kiba?" Desis Naruto tajam.

"Kalau Sasuke terbukti gay dan menyukai mu. Maka, Sasuke akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Tapi, kalau sebaliknya, Jirobo dan kelompoknya yang akan keluar dari KIHS." Jelas Kiba santai.

"_What the hell_, Kiba. Itu sama saja kita mempermainkan Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke memang tidak menyukai ku. Bagaimana kalau ke depannya? Itu sama saja kita bajingan seperti Jirobo." Geram Naruto pada Kiba.

"Aku tahu. Makanya kami taruhan hanya seminggu. Selama seminggu Sasuke terbukti tidak menyukai mu. Jirobo langsung keluar dari sini. Dan itu berarti kita menyelamatkan Sasuke juga."

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke malah menyukai ku setelah seminggu? Tetap saja dia keluar, kan?"

"Jangan kau pikir kami bodoh, Naruto. Mulai hari ini sampai seminggu nanti batas yang kami berikan pada mereka. Dalam batas itu bila Sasuke tidak menyatakan cinta pada mu. Itu berarti kita yang menang." Shikamaru yang entah kapan tersadar kini sudah ikut menjelaskan pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang teman-temannya ragu. Ini sangat sulit. Seumur hidup sebagai playboy, baru kali ini dia ragu untuk melakukan hal ini. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke itu baik, walaupun ditutupi dengan muka stoicnya. Dan Naruto tidak tega mengubah muka itu menjadi kesedihan.

"Kita anggap pembuktian mu sudah selesai kalau kau mau ikut taruhan ini. _Deal_?" Tawar Kiba saat melihat wajah ragu-ragu milik Naruto.

"Hah,,,.Ok. Tapi, pastikan Sasuke tidak keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Aku janji." Ujar Kiba semangat sambil melakukan tos pada Naruto.

***/***

Langit hari ini cerah. Angin bertiup dengan lembut. Suara burung berkicau lebih indah dari biasanya. Bagi semua orang, keadaan ini bisa membuat mereka tentram, tenang, nyaman dan damai. Tapi, tidak bagi Sasuke. Baginya, suasana sekarang tidak dapat menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Naruto. Entah kenapa, suaranya, senyumannya, tatapannya selalu terbayang dibenak Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sasuke menoleh kekanannya. Terlihatlah hamparan langit biru yang semakin membuat Sasuke ingat dengan Naruto.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau dari tadi Sasuke melamun. Yah, mereka mana tahu kalau peduli padanya saja tidak. Mereka hanya menganggap Sasuke seperti sebuah kutu. Kecil dan tidak dianggap. Dan Sasuke lebih memilih yang demikin dari pada dibully dan hanya menimbulkan luka-luka baru yang akan membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Untuk itulah Sasuke diam, memasang wajah datar, tidak tertarik ikut kegiatan apapun yang akan menimbulkan masalah baru baginya.

Namun, yang diharapkan tidak sesuai kenyataan. Sedang asyik-asyiknya Sasuke melamunkan Naruto. Muncul Jirobo dengan anak buahnya yang hanya badannya saja besar tapi berwajah buruk rupa. Tanpa permisi pada ketua kelas, Jirobo langsung masuk ke dalam dan secara cepat menarik kerah Sasuke kuat untuk ikut dengannya. Sasuke yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jirobo padanya hanya bisa diam. Lebih baik menurut dari pada memberontak. Semakin dia berontak, maka semakin kejam hukuman yang akan didapatkannya.

BRUK

Tubuh Sasuke yang kecil dan kurus dibandingkan Jirobo dihempaskan ke pohon yang ada ditaman belakang gedung kelas mereka. Leher Sasuke segera ditekan kuat oleh Jirobo agar Sasuke tidak kabur.

"Aku mendapatkan laporan dari teman ku, kalau kau berduaan tadi dengan Naruto. Benarkah Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Jirobo dengan nada _sing a song_.

Sasuke hanya diam memandang datar Jirobo. 'Dasar bodoh.' Begitu pikir Sasuke. Dia tahu dari temannya tadi. Untuk apa bertanya lagi padanya?

"Wah,wah,wah. Diam berarti iya. Apa kau tidak tahu dia siapa? Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato. Kau yang hanya orang miskin berusaha untuk mendekati Naruto. Sadarlah, Sasuke. Apa kau berpikir dapat kesempatan saat mendengar gosip tentangnya? Cih, jangan berharap. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau ingin cari perlindungan kan? Agar aku tidak bisa membully mu lagi. Ha...ha... Sasuke, Naruto tidak akan pernah memandang mu. Tidak akan." Desis Jirobo berbahaya.

"Kau takut pada Naruto? Maka dari itu kau menemui ku? Aku tidak menyangka kau takut padanya?" Hina Sasuke. Dia harus kuat. Dia pikir dia kenal dengan Naruto. Sehingga menganggap Naruto sama seperti yang lain. Naruto itu baik. Buktinya dia tadi mau menolong Sasuke.

"Kau sudah berani rupanya, Sasuke. Sepertinya pukulan tenmpo hari membuat otak mu konslet. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kami menyadarkan mu? Mungkin sampai pingsan." Ucap Jirobo memandang remeh Sasuke. Dia lalu melepaskan cekikan pada Sasuke. "Apa yang kalian tunggu, teman-teman. Hajar si miskin ini agar dia sadar seperti apa kedudukannya disini." Lanjut Jirobo lagi sambil mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi akses pada yang lain agar memukul Sasuke.

BUGH

"Ukh.." Pukulan di pipi kirinya dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa mengelus pipinya tanpa mau melawan. Kalau dia melawan beasiswanya akan dicabut dan itu akan mengecewakan orang tuanya.

BAK

BUGH

DUAK

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

**~~~~TBC~~~~**

**Thank's banget yg udah pada mau nunggu fict gaje ini. Awalnya agak loyo karena nungguin komentar para readers tentang chapter kemaren. Tapi, tetap lanjut ngetik karena prinsip Ane maju terus tak keder-keder, he...he... Dan terbukti banyak yang review#langsungterbangkelangitnabrakpesawatkontrol. Dan sekarang...**

**Waktunya balas-balas review...**

**uzumaki narito : Ini dah muncul wkwkwkwkwkwkw...**

**rikarika : Niat dihati ingin buat 1 km, apalah daya...**

**Deichan : Ini dilanjutin teyuc kok. Ahak ahak...**

**Reza08**** : Udah kejawab kan disini**

**Aicinta : Soalnya amat ngebosani ngelihat Fugaku jadi orang kaya. Kapan bangkrutnya sih tuh bapak-bapak?#dikejarfansfugaku. Akhirnya dengan daya tangkap Ane yang amat luar biasa, Ane buat deh Fugaku turun pangkat jadi cleaning service. Biar Fugaku ngerasain jadinya orang susah. Ini udah Ane panjangin wordnya. Tapi, kalau kurang Ane usahain deh lebih panjang. Dan untuk Sasuke jangan harap hidupnya tenang. Ha..ha...#Ketawasetan# .**

**Ane berharap ada yang melirik sedikit aja ne fict. Di tunggu ye riview nya...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal ngebosani, dllllllllll.**

**JATUH CINTA, EH?**

Naruto tidak tahu ini keberuntungan atau kesialan. Awalnya dia hanya ke toilet sebentar untuk memenuhi panggilan alam. Saat keluar malah menabrak guru yang paling hentai disekolahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi. Dan karena tabrakan itu, lembar jawaban soal yang ada ditangan Kakashi jadi bertebaran. Kakashi yang merasa dirinya di kejar-kejar waktu –padahal ingin cepat-cepat baca buku orange kesayangannya- akhirnya menyuruh Naruto memungut kertas tersebut dan membawanya ke ruang guru. Saat akan memprotes, Kakashi sudah kabur. Dengan terpaksa dia membawa kertas tersebut ke gedung sebelah.

SREG

Pintu geser ruang guru terbuka memperlihatkan kepala dengan helai rambut berwarna kuning. "Permisi." Sapa Naruto sopan saat melihat ada seseorang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, Naruto. Ada yang bisa Sensei bantu?" Tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata Iruka Sensei.

"Saya mengantarkan kertas milik Kakashi Sensei. Dia sepertinya terburu-buru."

"Letakkan saja disana, Naruto." Ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk meja yang agak pojok tertututp rak buku.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Sensei." Pamit Naruto setelah meletakkan kertas milik Kakashi.

"Ya."

Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan guru. Saat dia menoleh ke kiri-dimana tempat terakhir dia bertemu Sasuke, Naruto melihat Jirobo menyeret seseorang yang agak familiar baginya. Entah mendapat ilham dari mana, Naruto yang tidak pernah mau tahu urusan orang lain, memilih mengikuti Jirobo yang sudah berbelok terlebih dahulu menuju taman belakang gedung tersebut yang memang tidak terurus. Saat dekat dengan taman belakang, Naruto mendengar suara datar yang amat dikenalinya.

"Kau takut pada Naruto? Maka dari itu kau menemui ku? Aku tidak menyangka kau takut padanya?"

Suara itu milik Sasuke. Cowok nerd yang dikatakan Kiba menyukainya. Saat mengingat kata-kata itu, ada perasaan kesal yang hinggap dihatinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu karena apa. Yang pasti perasaan itu langsung muncul secara tiba-tiba.

BUGH

Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara pukulan. Begitu dia melihat ke tempat Jirobo. Seketika matanya membola. Disana, diatas tanah. Terlihat Sasuke meringkuk melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan pengikut Jirobo. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Naruto langsung melesat mendekati tempat kejadian.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Geram Naruto marah. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menyerang enam orang pemuda pengikut Jirobo. Fisiknya yang terlatih dan juga seorang alit beladiri, membuat Naruto dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Sedangkan Jirobo mengedipkan matanya bingung melihat keberadaan Naruto.

"Na,Naruto-san." Panggil Jirobo gagap. Ada ketakutan dalam nada suaranya. 'Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? Gawat, dia bukan lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. Aku harus segera kabur.' Batin Jirobo berancang-ancang untuk pergi. Namun, saat mendengar geraman kasar didekatnya membuat Jirobo berdiri kaku bagai patung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi dengan diiringi desisan.

"Ka,kami hanya me,memberi pelajaran padanya agar jangan de,dekat dengan mu." Ucap Jirobo dengan takut-takut.

"Dan kau siapa berani mengatur kehidupan ku?"

"Sa,saya bukan si..."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ikut campur?" Potong Naruto langsung begitu tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan Jirobo.

"Ma,mafkan kami, Naruto-san."

"Akan ku maafkan kalau kalian segera pergi dari hadapan ku."

"Ba,baik." Sahut Jirobo cepat lalu berlalu pergi dari sana. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang sudah babak belur dihajar Naruto.

Kini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto segera berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri. Tapi, niat baik Naruto langsung ditepis oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Sa,sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau menolong ku?" Tanya Sasuke datar dengan kepala menunduk.

"I,itu karena kau perlu pertolongan, Sasuke."

"Apa aku terlihat lemah di mata mu? Sehingga kau menolong ku seperti superhero?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi masih dengan nada datar.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke. Kau terlihat tidak berdaya saat mereka menghajar mu. Makanya aku menolong mu."

"Dan aku tidak butuh pertolongan mu. Selama ini aku bisa sendiri menghadapinya tanpa bantuan siapapun. Jadi kau sudah telat kalau mau bilang aku butuh pertolongan." Sinis Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. 'Seharusnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Bukannya malah berucap sinis padanya.' Pikir Naruto kesal.

"Kalau kau menolong ku karena kasihan pada ku. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik tindakan mu. Aku sudah cukup susah menjadi seorang murid beasiswa. Tidak perlu ditambah rasa kasihan mu yang membuat ku merasa terhina." Lanjut Sasuke dingin masih dengan menunduk.

"Berdiri, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto tegas.

"Tidak."

"Berdiri ku bilang!" Perintah Naruto keras sambil menarik lengan Sasuke ke atas untuk membantunya berdiri. Namun, sasuke masih terlihat menunduk. "Tatap mata ku." Tegas Naruto lagi. Tapi, Sasuke tetap menunduk.

"Ku bilang tatap ma..." Terpotong. Ucapan Naruto terpotong. Bukan karena Sasuke menutup mulutnya, ataupun dia gagu. Namun, obsidian itu menghentikannya. Memerangkapnya dalam sebuah ilusi yang tidak berdasar sama sekali.

"Apalagi? Aku sudah menatap mu. Dan seharusnya kau tahu, aku susah melihat tanpa kacamata. Jadi, lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku mencari kacamata ku."

Ucapan Sasuke akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dan seketika itu juga dia sadar akan posisinya dengan Sasuke yang akan membuat orang salah paham jika ada yang melihat. Dengan cepat, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke. Lalu membantu pemuda itu mencari kacamata tebalnya yang jatuh akibat dipukul tadi.

Hanya sebentar. Ya, hanya sebentar Naruto mencari kacamata tersebut. Membalikkan tubuhnya, dia malah memandangi Sasuke sembari berfikir, apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya? Kenapa dia malah suka dengan mata Sasuke. 'Aargh, kenapa dengan ku?' Erang Naruto kesal karena tidak menemukan jawaban atas tingkahnya tadi.

"Kenapa dengan mu?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan intonasi datar menyapa telinga Naruto.

Mengerjapkan matanya memandang pemuda nerd dihadapannya, Naruto segera berdiri begitu melihat kacamata Sasuke terpasang apik diwajahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi waktunya pulang. Kau juga cepatlah ke kelas." Memandang Sasuke sebentar, setelah itu, Naruto berbalik pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Terima kasih." Bisikan pelan yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Naruto segera menoleh.

"Apa?"Naruto ingin memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Dan kalau Naruto lebih jeli lagi. Dia akan melihat rona samar yang ada dipipi putih Sasuke. 'Baka.' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Dia kenapa, sih? Ku tanya malah pergi. Nada bicaranya juga datar seperti tembok. Berharap saja dia tidak melajang seumur hidup." Ucap Naruto sembari berlalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

****/****

Sasuke muncul dari balik tangga begitu melihat Naruto sudah pergi ke arah kelas spesial. Dia memang tidak langsung pergi ke kelasnya. Dia terus disana sampai Naruto tidak terlihat lagi.

Pelan-pelan dia mengangkat tangan dan mengarahkannya ke dada. Rona merah juga tidak ketinggalan mampir dipipinya yang putih itu. Dia tidak menyangka, orang yang selama ini disukainya datang menolongnya. Terlebih lagi menyentuhnya dan berada sedekat itu dengan dengannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan mata. Rasa bahagia ini tidak boleh hilang. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus...

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke tersentak begitu namanya dipanggil. Dia segera menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dan mata amethys memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-san?" Sasuke tidak tahu nama gadis didepannya. Yang dia tahu gadis itu bermarga Hyuuga dan juga teman sekelasnya.

"Ano, dari tadi aku mencari mu. Soalnya sensei yang seharusnya mengajar tidak datang. Dia memberikan kita tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok."

"Kau tidak perlu mencari ku, Hyuuga. Orang-orang akan mengira kita dekat. Dan aku tidak ingin di bully dengan alasan seperti itu." Sasuke menatap sinis orang didepannya.

Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, sebenarnya ada yang peduli pada Sasuke. Gadis yang dipanggil Hyuuga itu memang selalu menolongnya kalau dia dikerjai oleh yang lain. Bukan dalam hal berkelahi. Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin kalau gadis itu bisa. Dia hanya membantu Sasuke sebatas memberitahu tugas apa yang harus dikerjakan dan kapan pengumpulannya. Karena, Sasuke belum tentu tahu tugas tersebut akibat dari pembully-an yang diterimanya tidak kenal waktu. Guru-guru disini juga kebanyakan tidak peduli. Mereka menganggap pembully-an adalah hal yang wajar. Bagi mereka itu sebagai alat untuk mengetes mental murid beasiswa. Dan Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati peraturan tidak tertulis tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-san. Mereka juga tidak akan macam-macam dengan ku." Balas gadis Hyuuga itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dari pada itu, kenapa kau tidak ke UKS. Luka mu harus segera di obati." Lanjutnya. Ada nada khawatir yang dilantunkan gadis Hyuuga itu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia dengan segera pergi ke atas meninggalkan gadis itu. Dia tidak perlu ke UKS karena Shizune Sensei sudah memberikan salep padanya saat terluka beberapa hari yang lalu. Setidaknya salep itu masih ada sekarang. Dari pada telinganya sakit mendengar ceramah dari sensei berambut pendek itu padanya.

"Kau kemana saja, Naru. Dari tadi ke toilet dan baru muncul sekarang?" Tanya Kiba saat melihat Naruto muncul dengan santai seolah tanpa beban.

"Dari ruang guru." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Di suruh Kakashi mengantar lembar jawaban." Jawaban seadanya dari Naruto membuat Kiba mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalu hari ini kalian main ke rumah ku? Kebetulan, Otousan dan Okasan sedang keluar kota." Tawar Kiba kepada tiga temannya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Kenapa?" Ucapan Naruto membuat Kiba kecewa.

"Aku harus ke kantor menemani Tousan sekarang. Membuat proposal, presentasi dan bertemu klien." Tanpa melihat Kiba, Naruto membereskan beberapa bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja. Saat dia kembali tadi, bel sudah berbunyi.

"Wow, sibuknya. Jadi, bagaimana Gaara? Bukannya kau harus menemani dia terus?" Kikik Kiba memberi sindiran secara halus

"Dia akan ke Suna hari ini. Tunangannya masuk rumah sakit." Jawab Naruto tanpa peduli sindiran Kiba.

"Tunangan?" Tanya Kiba memastikan pendengarannya.

"Benar sekali. Sudah satu tahun. Begitu Gaara lulus SMA, dia akan menikah dengan tunangannya."

"Siapa?" Kiba memandang penuh tanya Naruto. Yang ditanya malah mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Waktu itu aku tidak ikut karena sibuk menggantikan Tousan rapat. Saat ku tanyakan Gaara juga dia diam saja."

"Orang tua mu?" Shikamaru yang ikut mendengar sekarang bertanya.

"Sepertinya Gaara sudah mempersiapkan semua. Tousan dan Kaasan bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku."

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Aneh. Kau sepupunya tapi, dirahasiakan. Jangan-jangan tunangannya seorang pria gemuk, janggut lebat, kumis tebal dan suka daun mu..."Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah buku langsung menghantam kepalanya. "...Aduh,duh. Naruto, kau ini apa-apaan sih. Kau tidak lihat buku itu tebal. Sakit tahu." Gerutu Kiba sembari mengelus kepalanya yang terasa bengkak.

"Salah sendiri kau berbicara seperti itu. Gaara itu laki-laki, Kiba. Bukan perempuan." Sungut Naruto kesal.

"Habisnya, sepupu mu enggan memberitahu. Ku kira dia takut memberitahu mu karena tunangannya pria gendut."

"_Mendokusei_. Kalian heboh sendiri dari tadi. Jadi tidak kami diajak ke rumah mu, Kiba?" Shikamaru yang sudah bosan mendengar pertengkaran Naruto akhirnya menengahi.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat."

"_Tadaima_." Sunyi. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat memasuki rumahnya. Ah, bagaimana dia bisa lupa. Sekarang ini ibunya masih dipasar bersama anikinya. Sedangkan ayahnya baru pulang jam sepuluh malam nanti.

Mereka berempat tinggal disebuah rumah kecil layak huni di dekat taman Konoha. Walaupun kecil, rumah itu sangat nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Walaupun hidup mereka pas-pasan. Tapi, bagi Sasuke, asal ada keluarganya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya bahagia.

KRUYUK..

Suara perut Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan lamunan singkatnya tentang keluarganya. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Dia memang tidak makan setelah dari perpustakaan. Karena dia tadi menabrak Naruto, lebih baik dia memilih kembali ke kelasnya dari pada ke kantin yang akan membuat gempar seluruh sekolah jika dia bersama Naruto.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya saat mengingat keberuntungan kecil yang didapatnya hari ini. Dengan pelan dia menyentuh lengan yang sudah dipegang oleh Naruto. Mengusapnya lembut. Seolah-olah dia masih merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan pujaan hatinya itu.

KRUYUK...

Suara itu menggema lagi memenuhi telinga Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya dia mengkhayalkan Naruto saat dia kelaparan. Dengan cepat dia menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan cuci muka. Setelah itu mulai memasak untuk makan siangnya. Namun, niat tetaplah niat. Saat melewati cermin kamarnya. Sasuke berhenti dan menatap cermin itu lama. Pelan-pelan dia melepaskan kacamata tebalnya, dan mengerjap pelan saat matanya terasa mengabur. Tapi, setidaknya dia dapat melihat dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Dekat? Wajahnya juga tadi dekat dengan Naruto. Menatap mata, merekam wajah rupawan itu dan merasakan harum nafas yang terhembus dari Naruto. Semua darinya terasa sempurna. Bagaikan melihat pahatan malaikat yang tercipta dari tangan Tuhan.

Pelan-pelan, Sasuke menyentuh bibir merahnya. Ah, bagaimana rasanya bibir Naruto saat mengecupnya? Bagaimana dengan lehernya? Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya? Tidak menunggu lama, nafas Sasuke terasa memburu. Dia seperti membayangkan Naruto ada dihadapannya. Memandangnya penuh nafsu dengan diiringi seringai khas darinya.

"Hah,hah...ngh, Naruto." Desahan penuh nada sensual keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Dia mulai membuka seluruh seragam sekolahnya. Hingga tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Perlahan tangannya menuju tonjolan berwarna pink didadanya. Memelintirnya pelan. Berkhayal kalau yang menyentuh tonjolannya adalah Naruto.

Inilah yang biasanya dilakukan Sasuke kalau sedang merindukan Naruto. Ber'solo' ria. Mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya akan sentuhan Naruto. Dan sekarang, dia melakukannya lagi karena bisa bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Tangan yang lain juga tidak mau diam. Jari-jarinya yang kurus mulai dilingkarkan ke 'junior'nya yang mulai menegang. Dengan cepat, dia memaju mundurkan tangannya hingga miliknya ereksi sempurna.

"Ngh,,,ngh,,,hah,,,,Na,nh,ruto."

Setelah puas dengan nipple pink nya. Sasuke menghisap kedua jarinya dengan rakus. Seakan jari Naruto yang dihisapnya. Setelah merasa licin, Sasuke mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang berkedut miliknya.

"_Tadaima_."

Mata Sasuke seketika membola mendengar suara yang dihapalnya. Jarinya yang masih di pintu anusnya langsung di tarik. Anikinya sudah pulang. Itu berarti ibunya juga sudah pulang. Dan kebiasaan mereka berdua jika sudah sampai rumah.

"Sasu-chan. Kamu sudah pulang?"

Gawat. Itu suara ibunya. Suara langkah kaki juga terdengar menuju kamarnya. Sasuke yang dalam keadaan telanjang segera mengambil kacamatanya dan mulai memakai pakaian rumah. Tepat ketika dia mengancingkan celananya, suara pintu di buka terdengar.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Mikoto saat membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"_Okaerinasai_." sahut Sasuke cepat. Ada perasaan lega dihatinya saat tubuhnya sudah memakai pakaian secara sempurna. 'Junior'nya juga langsung menyusut saat dia merasa panik tadi.

"Baru pulang, Suke?" Mikoto yang sudah masuk ke kamar Sasuke heran melihat seragam sekolah anaknya tergeletak diatas lantai.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Sudah makan?" Mikoto tersenyum saat melihat gelengan Sasuke. "...Kalau begitu, Kaasan masak dulu. Nanti Kaasan panggil kalau sudah selesai." Lanjut Mikoto.

Desahan lega keluar dari bibir mungil Sasuke saat mendapati ibunya sudah pergi. 'Hampir saja.' Pikir Sasuke. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke merapikan seragamnya. Setelah itu, mulai membuka buku untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Kau pergi sekarang?" Naruto yang melihat Gaara dengan koper kecil ditangan bertanya saat mereka bertemu di lobby.

"Hn. Aku harus cepat pergi. Kekasih ku harus ada yang menemani." Jawab Gaara. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang parkir di luar gedung kantor Namikaze Corp.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Dia sudah sangat terlambat. Macet di jalan tadi membuatnya harus bergegas ke ruang rapat. Melihat gelagat Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto yang agak tinggi.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan di antar supir. Cepatlah ke sana. Aku tadi sudah pamit pada Paman."

"Gomen, Gaara. Kegiatan sekolah yang banyak membuat ku tidak bisa mengantar mu. Ku harap kau hati-hati di sana. Jangan terlalu sibuk mengurus tunangan mu. Jaga kesehatan mu agar kau tidak ikutan sakit." Nasehat Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera pergi. Kau juga jaga kesehatan. _Bye_."

Setelah Gaara tidak terlihat, Naruto bergegas pergi menuju ruangan rapat. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sangat khawatir pada Gaara. Dari kecil tubuh Gaara amatlah lemah. Tidak bisa terlalu lelah. Dia hanya boleh keluar kalau di temani oleh Naruto. Sekolah saja harus menjalani _home schooling_. Makanya, saat mendengar Gaara sudah bertunangan, Naruto berharap orang tersebut dapat menjaga Gaara. Tidak peduli laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

_Skip Time_

_H-2 Taruhan_

KIHS terlihat ramai. Apalagi dengan mobil-mobil yang parkir di halaman luas milik KIHS. Semua bercampur baur jadi satu. Jika di lihat, tidak ada yang namanya perbedaan seperti biasa. Tapi, jangan nilai orang hanya dari kulit luarnya. Begitu gerbang KIHS tertutup, di mulailah neraka bagi mereka yang tidak pantas disana.

Sasuke awalnya merasa tenang. Duduk di kelas, menunggu guru, membuka buku yang di pinjamnya dari perpustakaan dan mulai membaca. Yah, awalnya. Itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebelum kedatangan Shion dan temannya.

Sasuke tidak kenal dengan gadis itu. Hey, apa yang perlu diketahui dari gadis tersebut. Dia hanya orang miskin. Sedangkan gadis didepannya seperti seorang putri-dilihat dari gayanya-. Melihat dari tatapan tajamnya, hanya satu yang di ketahui Sasuke. Gadis ini datang dengan niat buruk.

Selama ini tidak ada seorang siswi yang membully nya. Mereka hanya mencibirnya, menghujamnya dengan tatapan sinis yang bagi Sasuke sudah biasa. Jirobolah yang selalu bermain fisik dengannya. Tapi, melihat tatapan gasi ini. Sepetrtinya Sasuke tidak sekedar mendapat cibiran dan tatan sinis. Juga kontak fisik yang menyakitkan. 'Hah, luka baru.'b Batin Sasuke kesal. Kemarin, dia memang bisa menyembunyikannya dari orang tuanya. Tidak tahu kalau yang sekarang.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Karui mewakili yang lain untuk memastikan dia memang yang dicari oleh mereka.

Melihat anggukan ragu yang di berikan Sasuke. Seketika seringai tipis menghiasi bibir indah Shion. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan intens. Menilai fisiknya dari atas ke bawah. Emastikan apa yang bisa di lihat dari pemuda miskin ini.

"Nama ku Shion." Menjulurkan tangan kearah Sasuke. Shion memandang pemuda itu tajam. Bukan untuk bersalaman. Tapi, langsung menarik kencang rambut Sasuke. Sasuke sampai merasa kalau ada rambut nya yang rontok saat dicengkram kasar oleh Shion. "...Pacar dari Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal."

'Ini gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Aku harus cepat.' Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik kecoklatan terus berlari kencang menuju kelas M. Kali ini tujuannya adalah pemuda berambut kuning, teman sekelasnya.

SREG

"Naruto." Panggil pemuda itu kencang setelah membuka pintu kelas M. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Matanya mengedar ke penjuru kelas. Mencari sosok yang memang di butuhkannya saat ini.

"Ada apa, Kiba. Kenapa kau berlari seperti di kejar hantu?" Tanya seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah lurus sebahu. Nagato.

"Apa kalian melihat Naruto? Aku sangat membutuhkannya saat ini."

"Kiba?" Kiba menoleh melihat sahabatnya ada dibelakangnya.

"Kebetulan, Shika, shino. Apa kalian melihat Naruto?"

"Dia akan masuk jam ketiga. Dia harus presentasikan proposalnya di kantor. Memang ada apa?" Jawab Shino setelah melepaskan serangga miliknya di dinding yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sial." Umpat Kiba keras saat tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskannya.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru yang penasaran, akhirnya bertanya.

"Ini amat sangat keterlaluan gawat. Shion menemui Sasuke di kelasnya dan sekarang melakukan aksi pembully-an disana."

'Gawat.'

**~~~~TBC~~~~**

**Akhirnya chapter yang ini selesai juga. Ngomong-ngomong, Ane minta maaf karena menistai simanis Sasuke. Ane g' sengaja. Sungguh. Walaupun akhirnya hanya tertawa ngakak melihat dia g' jadi onani.#wkwkwkwkwkwk. Tenang saja Sasu-chan. Ada saatnya diri mu merasakan kenikmatan yang nyata.#senyummesum.**

**Btw. Ada yang tahu siapa Hyuuga yang dimaksud dan siapa juga tunangan dari Gaara? Tenang saja. Ada hadiahnya kok. Ciuman mesra dari Orochin. Ha...ha...ha...**

**Ane bahagia banget karena masih ada yang mau menunggui fict Ane yang satu ini. Syukurlah cara penulisan Ane banyak diterima. Ane memang masih newbie. Tapi, melihat banyak yang review, Ane jadin ngerasa yang paling jago.#digeplak.**

**Kemaren gomen banget buat ****midory kun. Ane yang masih newbie g' tahu kalau masih ada lanjutan reviewnya. Sorry bingits deh. Terima kasih juga atas pujiannya. Ane sampai melambung ke langit dan tak tahu cara turunnya. Dan sekarang Ane sudah panjangi chapternya. Terspesial untuk Narusasu day besok. Kalau g' buas nanti Ane buatin yang panjang lagi. Kalau untuk maslah yang ntu tu, tungguin aja terus. Ha...ha...#dilemparpakeduitsegepok.**

**Onewbiased : Nabrak tembok g'? he...he...**

**Mizukaze : Ini udah Ane panjangi. Kalau masih kurang Ane usaha-in deh.**

**Yassir : Makacih, Ane jadi terharu.**

**Reza08 : Wokelah kalo begitu.**

**Aicinta : Penasaran, ya? Ane juga.#ditendang.**

**Rikarika : Iya. Bersakit-sakit dahulu. Bersenang-senang dikasur.#ketawamesum**

**Thank's a lot of untuk semuanya. Review ya minna. Mau ngasih kritik singkong pedas juga boleh. Dadadadadadadadada...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal ngebosani, dllllllllll.**

**JATUH CINTA, EH?**

Semua orang di kelas XI A terdiam. Kelas yang biasanya selalu ramai bila tidak ada guru itu sekarang sunyi. Memandang meja tempat Sasuke duduk. Melihat Sasuke yang di kelilingi oleh siswi populer di sekolah mereka membuat rasa puas dan penasaran mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sehingga membuat Shion dan teman populernya yang lain datang? Apa dia akan di bully oleh Shion? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di kepala mereka. Itu karena Shion tidak pernah menjejakkan kakinya ke kelas biasa seperti mereka. Maka, suatu hal yang aneh, kan kalau dia ada disini. Apalagi, menemui Sasuke dan menarik kasar rambutnya.

Shion terkenal bukan hanya di sekolahnya. Bekerja sebagai model majalah _fashion_ ternama, juga sering membantu ibunya dalam pembuatan _design_ baju terbaru membuat Shion terkenal di beberapa negara. Terkenalnya Shion juga mempengaruhi sikapnya. Sombong, penuh ambisi dan angkuh selalu di padankan dibelakang namanya. Bahkan dalam memilih teman sekalipun.

Shion masih menarik rambut Sasuke dengan kuat. Tanpa peduli erangan kesakitan-walaupun tidak terlihat sama sekali- Sasuke. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Ingatannya tentang Naruto yang menolong Sasuke membuat Shion semakin mengeraskan tarikannya.

"Kau hanya orang miskin yang berusaha mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak disini. Diantara semua orang yang pernah bersekolah di KIHS, bisa dihitung berapa orang yang seperti mu bisa bersekolah disini. Dan diantara mereka semua, hanya kau yang berulah. Apa kau tidak takut kalau beasiswa mu dicabut?" Shion menatap penuh Sasuke. Bibirnya yang manis mendesiskan kata-kata yang membuat semua orang takut. Tangannya yang indah diarahkan ke dagu Sasuke. Mencengkramnya kuat seakan ingin meremukkannya. Bahkan, kuku indah Shion menorehkan luka goresan yang membuat darah Sasuke merembes. "...Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya kalau beasiswa mu dicabut?" Lanjut Shion lagi dengan senyuman sinis.

Sasuke hanya diam memandang Shion. Memandangnya tajam seolah ingin menerkamnya.

"Lihat pandangannya, Shion. Ukh,, rasanya menakutkan." Cibir Tayuya pura-pura takut.

Semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya, Shion memandang remeh Sasuke. "Apa? Kau pikir aku takut dengan pandangan mata mu itu? Kau tahu, bahkan dari kecil aku sudah diajari untuk menghadapi pandangan seperti itu."

"Dan apa kalian pikir ini rumah kalian?"

Seketika semua menoleh mendengar suara seorang pria yang berdiri diambang pintu. Tatapan yang tajam dan bekas luka diwajah menyambut mereka.

'Ibiki Sensei.' Entah memang ikatan batin, semua orang menyebutkan nama guru tersebut didalam hati. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi. Semua murid langsung duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Mengeluarkan buku yang akan dipelajari mereka dari Ibiki Sensei. Sedangkan Shion dan teman-temannya masih berdiri didekat meja Sasuke.

"Bisa ingatkan aku kalau ini bukan kelas F?" Sindiran Ibiki Sensei segera membuat Matsuri tersadar.

"Gomenasai, Ibiki Sensei. Kami ada sedikit keperluan tadi dengan Uchiha-san." Dengan gugup, Matsuri menjelaskan alasan mereka ada di kelas Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Urusan apa yang kalian maksud? Boleh saya tahu?" Ibiki Sensei segera masuk ke kelas dan meletakkan buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Hanya urusan kecil. Benarkan teman-teman?" Kali ini Sara yang menjawab. Semua temannya hanya mengangguk kecuali Shion.

"Urusan kecil yang membuat salah satu siswa beasiswa terluka." Pernyataan yang terlontar dari Ibiki Sensei segera membuat mereka terhenyak. 'Gawat' Pikir mereka. "Aku tidak peduli apa urusan kalian pada Sasuke. Ini waktunya kelas ku dimulai. Segera angkat kaki kalian dari sini sebelum ku laporkan pada Kepala Sekolah kalau kalian mengacau di kelas ku." Lanjut Ibiki Sensei dengan tegas.

Dari pada berurusan dengan Ibiki Sensei yang memang terkenal tegas. Shion dan temannya segera melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar kelas. Sebelum keluar, Shion menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan pandangan tajam. Lalu, menyusul teman-temannya menuju kelas mereka.

"Sasuke. Pergilah ke UKS dan obati luka mu. Aku tidak ingin salah satu murid yang pandai seperti mu tidak berkonsentrasi saat aku mengajar." Ujar Ibiki Sensei sembari menulis dipapan tulis.

"Baik, Sensei." Balas Sasuke singkat seraya pergi ke UKS diikuti tatapan prihatin dari seorang gadis Hyuuga.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kita mulai pelajaran kita..."

***/***

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Shino duduk gelisah selama pelajaran berlangsung. Sebenarnya hanya Kiba. Karena, terlihat Shino yang masih memandangi serangganya diatas meja. Sedangkan Shikamaru sedang tidur. Kiba menyerapahi temannya. Seharusnya mereka khawatir akan apa yang diperbuat Shion pada Sasuke. Malah mereka asyik dengan kegiatan unik mereka. 'Aaarghhh.' Teriak batin Kiba merana karena dicuekin sahabatnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kiba khawatir akan keselamatan Sasuke. Buktinya dia tidak peduli saat Sasuke di bully Jirobo. Dia khawatir karena Shion sudah turun tangan secara langsung untuk menyiksa Sasuke. Shion seorang pencemburu dan posesif. Mendengar gosip tentang Naruto ditambah dia melihat Naruto menolong Sasuke-hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Naruto sebelumnya- menambah draft panjang penyiksaan Sasuke. Dan itu menghambat aksi taruhan konyol mereka dengan Jirobo. Shion akan semakin mengawasi pergerakan Naruto.

Kiba sebenarnya tidak peduli kalau Sasuke cinta pada Naruto. Toh, kalau terbukti yang keluar juga Sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia tidak akan rugi tentang taruhan ini. Dia dan yang lainnya hanya menganggap ini sebagai selingan saja. Kesibukkan mereka yang tidak mengenal waktu kadang membuatnya bosan. Hingga taruhan dari Jirobo datang padanya.

_**Flashback On**_

_Kiba, shikamaru dan Shino saat itu duduk diatap sekolah sambil menunggu Naruto yang sedang menelpon ayahnya. Biasalah, masalah bisnis keluarga. Tiba-tiba, handphone milik Kiba berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya, Kiba segera mengangkatnya._

"_Inuzuka Kiba?" Tanya seorang laki-laki diseberang telpon._

"_Ya." Sahut Kiba malas._

"_Aku Jirobo, murid kelas biasa." Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata Jirobo._

"_Hah, mau apa kau menelpon ku?" Mendesah lelah, Kiba menanyakan urusan Jirobo tanpa peduli dari mana laki-laki itu mendapatkan nomornya. Hey, Jirobo juga orang kaya. Dia bisa menyuruh orang kepercayaannya hanya untuk mendapatkan nomor Kiba._

"_Aku punya sebuah tawaran untuk mu." Ucap Jirobo tanpa ragu._

_Kiba mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Tawaran? Tawaran apa yang bisa membuatnya tergiur? Menoleh ke arah Shika yang tidur dan Shino yang masih bermain dengan serangganya. "...Tawaran apa yang bisa membuat ku tidak merasa bosan."_

"_Tentang Naruto-san."_

_Seketika Kiba menendang kaki Shikamaru dan menarik rambut Shino agar dia dapat perhatian dari mereka._

"_Aakh, Kiba. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Teriak Shikamaru dan Shino kesal. Tangan mereka mengelus kaki dan rambut yang disakiti oleh Kiba._

"_Gomen." Bisik Kiba kecil. Tanpa kata lagi, dia segera mengaktifkan loudspeaker._

"_..."_

"_Lanjutkan." Perintah Kiba pada Jirobo saat tidak mendengar suaranya._

"_Apa kalian mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_Kiba dan yang lainnya berpandangan. "Bukankah dia anak beasiswa yang sering kau bully." Jawab Kiba heran dengan pertanyaan Jirobo._

"_Ya. Aku membully-nya karena dia miskin dan tidak pantas ada disini." Geram Jirobo mengingat wajah Sasuke._

"_Dia sudah lulus murni disini. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lain kau menolak keberadaannya." Balas Kiba kesal. Dia pikir ada yang bisa menghilangkan bosannya. Tidak tahunya..._

"_Ada. Ada alasan lain yang membuat ku benci padanya." seru Jirobo._

"_Ya,ya,ya. Itu urusan mu dan bukan urusan..."_

"_Urusan mu karena ini menyangkut Naruto-san." Potong Jirobo cepat._

"_Apa maksud mu?" Shikamaru yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara._

"_Rupanya ada Shika." Shika memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jadi, suara teriakannya tadi tidak terdengar? Telinga Jirobo pasti punya kuda nil. Teriakan sebesar itu bahkan tidak didengarnya tadi._

"_Jelaskan, Bodoh." Sembur Kiba penasaran._

"_Baiklah..." Ada jeda sesaat. "... Sasuke yang ternyata pendiam dan sok dingin itu adalah seorang gay."_

_Serentak Kiba, Shikamaru dan Shino memutar matanya bosan. Hanya karena itu dia benci. Hey, bung. Pada kenyataannya, Jepang sudah melegalkan hubungan sejenis. Untuk apa dia benci. Ah, Kiba tahu._

"_Jadi, dia menolak mu sehingga kau terus membully-nya." Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi, sebuah pernyataan spontan dari Kiba. Shika dan Shino yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng miris. Sedangkan Jirobo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Pantas saja kau terlihat membencinya. Aku tahu rasanya di tolak-walaupun tidak pernah merasakannya- sehingga kau berbuat seperti itu. Tap..."_

"_Chotto matte. Bukan karena itu..." Potong Jirobo panik. "Aku bukannya benci karena dia menolak ku. Dan ku pastikan sampai Ibiki Sensei melahirkan anak ular pun aku tetap tidak akan menyukainya. Aku sungguh, amat terasa jijik padanya. Aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya gay. Karena itu aku membencinya." Lanjut Jirobo tanpa peduli Ibiki Sensei bisa mendengar ucapannya tadi._

"_Oooooo..." Kiba, Shika dan Shino hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti. Walaupun Jirobo tidak melihatnya. "Jadi, apa urusannya dengan kami? Kami bukan penggosip." Lanjut Kiba._

" _Aku ingin mengeluarkan Sasuke dari sini. Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto-san."_

"_Ha...ha... Jirobo, percuma kau meminta Naruto mengeluarkan Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan Sasuke. Itu tergantung Kepala Sekolah. Bukan dia." Tawa Kiba kencang._

"_Seratus persen Naruto-san memiliki akses. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik yayasan KIHS. Uzumaki, ah, atau ku bilang Namikaze Kushina. Yang pengawasannya dilimpahkan pada Naruto-san."_

'_Sialan. Sampai mana dia tahu.' Batin tiga sekawan tersebut._

"_Lagi pula, ada satu alasan yang bisa membuat Naruto-san mengeluarkan Sasuke."_

"_Apa itu?" Tanya Kiba cepat._

"_Itu karena Sasuke menyukai atau lebih tepatnya mencintai Naruto-san."_

_Kiba, shika dan Shino terdiam. Mereka saling pandang dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk. 'Sasuke mencintai Naruto? Sejak kapan?' Begitu pikir mereka._

"_Apa untungnya bagi kami?" Kali ini Shino yang bertanya. Memastika Jirobo tidak memanfaatkan mereka karena masalah ini._

"_Tidak ada."_

"_Idiot." Sembur Kiba cepat._

"_Kalian mungkin masih ragu dengan ucapan ku. Tapi, aku sering melihat sasuke memandang penuh arti pada Naruto-san dari jauh. Dan aku tahu apa itu." Mereka bertiga masih terdiam. "Begini saja. Kita adakan taruhan. Mulai hari ini sampai seminggu ke depan. Jika Sasuke terbukti mencintai Naruto-san, kalian harus mengeluarkannya dari KIHS. Jika sebaliknya, maka aku dan pengikut ku yang keluar dari KIHS. Deal?"_

_Shikamaru memandang temannya. "Well, itu cukup adil ku rasa. Bagaimanapun kita tidak dirugikan disini. Anggap saja sebagai penghilang bosan." Bisiknya pelan._

"_Bagaimana kalau Naruto tahu? Dia bisa marah nanti." Kiba juga ikut berbisik._

"_Kau ingat gosip tentang Naruto gay?" Kiba mengangguk. " Jadikan itu alasan. Bilang kita perlu pembuktian selama seminggu. Dan targetnya mesti Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin kau bersikap wajar. Bukannya kau pintar berbohong?"_

"_Tapi, ini tentang Naruto. Dia..."_

"_Kita bisa beri penjelasan yang masuk akal pada Naruto. Menolong Sasuke bisa dijadikan alasan utama." Shino yang dari tadi diam ikut memberikan pendapat._

"_Baiklah."_

_**Fashback Off**_

"...ba."

'Aku harus membuat Shion menjauh dari Sasuke.'

"...iba."

'Kalau dia mengganggu...'

"KIBA."

DUAK

GUBRAK

"Ha...ha...ha..." Tawa seisi kelas memenuhi pendengaran Kiba. Kiba yang dilempar penghapus dan akhirnya terjatuh segera berdiri. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan mengerikan dari Asuma Sensei, guru sejarah.

"DIAM." Teriakan Asuma Sensei segera membungkam mulut mereka. Lalu, pandangannya segera beralih kepada Kiba yang masih menunduk. "Apa sebegitu bagusnya cerita ku, Kiba, sehingga kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasan ku? Apa kau mengkhayalkannya? Sampai mana, Kiba?"

GLEK

Suara bel segera menyelamatkan Kiba. Dia menarik nafas yang awalnya lega saat-

"Detensi sepulang sekolah, Kiba."

-Asuma Sensei meninggalkan kata-kata detensi untuknya.

"Hai, Sensei." Jawab Kiba lemas.

***/***

UKS

Sudah dua jam Sasuke berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan Shizune Sensei yang terus mengawasinya. Dia harus istirahat. Apalagi Shizune Sensei melihat luka yang kemarin di tinggalkan Jirobo. Membuatnya harus melewatkan dua jam penuh pelajaran dari Ibiki Sensei. Semoga saja senseinya itu tidak meninggalkan tugas.

Pelan tangannya terangkat menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang terluka. Daerah itu sudah di tutupi plester luka. Dia tidak tahu apa alasan Shion mengenalkan dirinya dan menyiksanya. Apalagi, kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya tadi.

'Kali ini kau selamat.'

Ucapan gadis itu seperti sebuah pernyataan kalau Sasuke akan disiksa lagi olehnya. Apa mungkin berhubungan dengan Naruto? Soalnya tadi ada nama Naruto yang diucapkan gadis itu.

Naruto dan Shion. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua. Pasangan serasi, begitu ucapan setiap orang. Sasuke akui Shion cantik, tinggi semampai, menarik dan digilai semua cowok. Tidak sepertinya. Pantas saja Naruto tidak pernah meliriknya. Tak tahukah Sasuke kalau Naruto sudah terkena percikan cinta dari matanya yang indah. Yah, dia tidak tahu. Hanya Kami-sama dan Author lah yang tahu.

Naruto dan Shion sudah pacaran selama sebulan. Rekor terbaru bagi Naruto yang seorang playboy kelas atas. Biasanya dia hanya tahan seminggu. Karin, Sakura, Ino dan masih banyak gadis seksi lainnya yang pernah dipacari oleh Naruto. Bahkan sudah sampai menginap dihotel. Dan selama ini, Sasuke hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Dia tahu Naruto tidak menyukai mereka. Dan dia masih ada kesempatan untuk membuat Naruto jatuh hati. Walaupun dia tidak tahu kapan waktunya. Dan sepertinya harapan itu harus dipertahankan olehnya saat melihat Shion. Dia harus gencar membuat Naruto jatuh hati padanya. Tapi, melihat kehidupannya yang sekarang. Sepertinya susah untuk membuat Naruto berpaling padanya. Tenanglah Sasuke. Tidak lama lagi akan Author buat hidup mu terasa di surga.

SREG

Suara pintu UKS menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo, masuk dengan membawa kantong plastik.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san. Ada apa?" Tanya Shizune saat melihat gadis Hyuuga itu masuk ke ruangannya.

"Saya mau memberikan makanan ini pada Sasuke-san." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan kantong di tangannya.

Shizune tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan gadis itu. 'Ternyata masih ada yang peduli pada Sasuke.' Pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Sensei juga harus pergi. Ada urusan sebentar. Tidak apa, kan kalau kau jaga Sasuke sebentar?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei."

"Nah, Sasuke. Sensei ingin kau minum obat ini setelah makan nanti. Setelah itu, kau boleh kembali ke kelas mu. Dan jangan terlibat hal-hal yang aneh lagi." Pesan Shizune sembari meletakkan obat diatas meja kerjanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar matanya kesal. "Sensei pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

Sepeninggalnya Shizune, atmosfir ruangan tersebut berubah canggung. Bukan berasal dari Sasuke. Tapi, dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang pada mu, Hyuuga-s..."

"Hinata. Panggil nama ku Hinata. Itu terdengar lebih baik dari pada kau memanggil dengan nama ku." Potong Hinata saat Sasuke masih memanggilnya dengan marganya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa nama mu. Yang aku pedulikan adalah jangan dekati aku lagi. Aku tidak ingin dalam masalah kembali." Ujar Sasuke tegas.

Hinata terdiam mendengarkan ucapan sasuke.

"Kau memang mudah berteman dengan siapapun karena kau bukan aku. Aku yang miskin ini akan semakin di bully jika dekat dengan mu. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah mu pada ku. Yang pasti, jauhi aku mulai sekarang. Jangan sok perhatian pada ku. Kalau kau hanya sekadar kasihan, segeralah pergi."

"Apa begitu tanggapan mu pada semua orang?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah menantang. "Sekeras kepala apapun diri mu Sasuke-san. Aku akan tetap di samping mu. Berteman dengan mu tanpa peduli siapa diri mu. Jangan pedulikan orang lain. Kita semua sama. Makan nasi yang sama, sekolah yang sama, semuanya sama. Yang berbeda hanya takdir dari orang tersebut. Takdir ku menjadi keluarga Hyuuga. Sedangkan diri mu Uchiha. Buktikan pada mereka, kau tidak seperti murid beasiswa lainnya. Kau adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Teman dari Hyuuga Hinata."

Tatapan penuh keyakinan dilayangkan Hinata. Entah kenapa saat mendengar pernyataan Hinata di akhir kalimat, membuat keyakinan di diri Sasuke bangkit. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah percaya orang lain selain dirinya dan Naruto. Mereka hanya menganggap Sasuke seorang pemuda miskin yang tidak pantas sekolah disini. Sasuke merasa dirinya kecil dimata mereka. Atau...karena dia merasa seperi itu, makanya mereka tidak menganggapnya.

"Seseorang pernah bilang pada ku. Jangan pernah merasa kecil didepan orang lain. Saat itu yang kau rasakan, orang lain juga ikut merasakan. Tampil menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih baik. Saat itu yang kau lakukan, tanpa sadar orang lain akan terus memperhatikan mu. Dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa seorang teman." Lanjut Hinata saat melihat Sasuke terdiam. "Itu adalah kata-kata yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang berarti untuk ku. Yang jelas, aku ingin mengajak mu menerapkan kata-kata tersebut." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau memilih ku?"

"Karena kita sama."

***/***

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam keluaran terbaru memasuki kawasan KIHS. Kegiatan belajar yang masih berlangsung membuat halaman yang biasanya ramai dengan suara perempuan saat mobil itu muncul kini sunyi. Mobil itu menuju ke tempat parkir dan memakirkannya di tempat khusus miliknya. Setelah terparkir secara sempurna, si pengemudi pun turun dengan seragam KIHS nya. Seorang pemuda tampan, bertubuh atletis dan tinggi, rambut pirang, mata sebiru lautan dengan kulit tan-nya yang seksi terlihat keluar dari mobil tersebut. Menuju gedung disebelah kirinya, naik kelantai dua dimana kelas M, berada.

Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut, memasuki kelasnya yang terlihat ramai. Padahal masih ada kegiatan belajar setelah Asuma Sensei. Dia arahkan matanya ke satu tempat. Yakni, tempat tiga sahabatnya.

"Hai, _guys_." Sapa Naruto begitu dekat dengan mereka.

"Merepotkan." Sudah jelas ini siapa.

"Hidup mu memang merepotkan Shika."

"Naru, kau datang, serangga ku hilang." Nah, ini yang absurd.

"Serangga itu tempatnya di luar. Bukan di dalam."

"..."

"Kenapa, Kiba? Tumben layu seperti Orochimaru." Tanya Naruto saat Kiba tidak membalas sapaan hangatnya.

"Siapa Orochimaru?"

"Banci yang buka salon dekat rumah." Balas Naruto dengan jahil.

"Sialan." Umpat Kiba keras.

"Ok. Aku serius. Kau kenapa?"

"Hah, Asuma Sensei memberikan detensi pada ku." Sahut Kiba malas memasang tampang merana.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Dia melamun." Kali ini Shino yang menjawab.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Serius, Naruto. Jangan bertingkah aneh disaat aku lagi kacau." Sungut Kiba saat Naruto mengerjainya.

"Ha..ha..ha... Habis tampang mu sangat aneh. Mirip..."

"Mirip?" Kiba penasaran dengan ucapan menggantung Naruto.

"Mirip Orochimaru. Ha...ha...ha..."

"Sialan kau ini. Aku kacau sekarang. Kau harusnya menghibur ku."

"Jangan diambil hati, Kiba. Paling hukumannya membersihkan toilet." Hibur Naruto masih dengan seringaian lebar.

"Ini juga gara-gara kalian berdua." Tuduh Kiba sambil menunjuk Shikamaru dan Shino.

Mengangkat alisnya, Naruto menyuruh Kiba melanjutkan.

"Aku sibuk berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar Shion tidak membully Sasuke. Eh, mereka malah tidur dan bermain dengan serangganya. Tidak memberitahu aku kalau Asuma Sensei memanggil. Dan sekarang aku terkena detensi. Pokoknya kalian berdua bantu aku."

"Shion membully Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

Kiba mengangguk. "Tadi pagi, saat aku melintas di kelas F. Siswi disana mengatakan kalau Shion ke kelas biasa untuk menemui Sasuke. Coba kau tebak? Shion, kelas biasa dan Sasuke. Apa kesimpulan yang kau dapatkan?"

Mata Naruto melebar menanggapi cerita Kiba. Itu berarti hanya ada satu alasan. Shion takut gosip tentangnya benar. Ini benar-benar gawat. Shion mudah cemburu. Kalau melihat...Tunggu dulu.

"Kiba. Kenapa Shion bisa menemui Sasuke? Apa dia tahu tentang rencana ini?"

"Ku rasa tidak. Shion melihat kau menolong Sasuke waktu itu. Yah, kau tahulah seorang yang mudah cemburu sepertinya. Dia pasti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang kalian. Apalagi saat mendengar gosip murahan tentang mu itu."

"_Shit_. Kalau seperti ini semua bisa kacau."

"Sebenarnya ada baiknya juga kalau Shion membully Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuk. "Pembully-an itu bisa dijadikan alat untuk membuktikan Sasuke tidak menyukai mu. Dengan begitu, Jirobo akan keluar dari sekolah ini. Yah, walaupun Sasuke yang jadi korbannya."

"Itu tidak bisa Shikamaru. Sasuke akan terluka kalau Shion sudah ikut campur. Dia akan menghasut semua orang untuk melukai Sasuke. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang aku inginkan terjadi."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Sembur Kiba cepat melihat sikap Naruto. "Kalau kau terlalu perhatian pada Sasuke, dia akan jatuh cinta pada mu. Dan hus, dia akan langsung keluar dari KIHS tanpa diterima sekolah manapun di Jepang. Kalau Jirobo, dia bisa pergi keluar negeri dan sekolah disana. Lah, Sasuke. Pakai uang siapa sekolah keluar negeri? Kau mau membiayainya?"

"Bukan begitu juga, Kiba. Aku..."

"Putuskan Shion." Ucap atau perintah Shino dengan mutlak.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Shino. Aku bahkan belum menyentuh Shion sama sekali. Dan kau langsung menyuruh ku memutuskannya. Dimana otak mu Shino? Atau kau tinggal di kandang serangga mu?" Bentak Naruto marah. Syukurlah kelas sedang ramai sehingga tidak mendengar bentakan dari Naruto.

"Naru, kalau kau memilih Shion. Dia akan punya alasan untuk membully Sasuke. Kalau kau putus dengannya. Kau bisa mengancamnya tanpa embel-embel hubungan kalian. Lagi pula, masih banyak wanita cantik dan seksi di dunia ini. Bukan hanya Shion. Perawan seperti Shion bisa kau dapatkan dimana pun dan kapan pun." Jelas Shikamaru hati-hati agar Naruto mengerti.

"Kalau kau memilih Shion. Kau harus rela melihat Sasuke di bully. Dengan begitu Sasuke bisa bertahan disini. Setelah Jirobo keluar, kau bisa melakukan apapun. Termasuk menolong Sasuke dari pembully-an." Lanjut Kiba.

"Jadi, pikirkan keputusan mu? Sasuke atau Shion?" Tambah Shino kemudian.

Jadi, siapa yang harus Naruto pilih?

~~~~**TBC~~~~**

**ALLOOHHAAA**

**Akhirnya ini selesai juga. Huwa... Oh iya, Ane belum nyanyi buat NaruSasu Day. Ehem, ehem#pegangmicalaSyahroni.**

**Congratulation and Celebration, na, na, na, na#ditimpuksendalkarenasuarajelek.**

**Ane bahagia banget. Tidak sia-sia pengorbanan Ane menunggu menahan kantuk hanya untuk mengucapkan NaruSasu Day. Tak apalah. Hasilnya juga setimpal.**

**BTW, anyway, subway and bajay. Ane bersyukur fict pertama Ane yang ini mendapat sambutan yang hangat. Dari cahapter 1 sampai 4 banyak yang senang. He...he...Ane jadi malu.#dilempar.**

**Mungkin ada yang penasaran kenapa Ane ga' buat Hinata gagap. Karena...jeng...ji...eng... Ane malas. Lagi pula, pengen banget lihat Hinata yang tegas dan berani. Dan akhirnya kesampaian. Buat readers yang bisa nebak. Ingatkan hadiahnya apa?#ketawasetandenganOrochin.**

**Wokeh, waktunya balas review.**

**Guess : Tsundere sih, makanya Ane siksa#dichidori.**

**Tenang ja, setiap orang pasti da rasa peduli. Walaupun tidak ditunjukkan. Termasuk Ane. Ane siksa terus Suke-chan disini. Ujung-ujungnya dapat Naru, kan? He...he... Pertanyaan mu selanjutnya sudah ketebak kan?#pamergigialaLee.**

**Yassir : Ng,,,,, ini bukannya T?#garukgarukkepala.**

**Deichan : Woah, Deichan, un. Terima kasih buat ngingetin Ane. Ane hanyalah bocah umur 10 bulan (?), yang membacapun tidak bisa^.^. Kaih masukkan terus yah Deichan, un.**

**Xilu : Apanya yang polos.#ngelirikSasulagigituanmaNaru.**

**Sasu mah, kalau disodori Naru lagi telanjang langsung nangkep.#diamaterasu.**

**Huwaaa, Xilu. Pantes aja bawang bombay dirumah habis. Ente embat ya?**

**Reza08 : Tenang aja, Ane g' bakalan memisahkan mereka. Siapapun itu. Cuit, cuit.**

**Mizukaze naru : Ini udah Ane munculin. He...**

**Aicinta : Wah, Ente hebat bisa nebak siapa Hyuuga yang diatas. Padahal Hinatanya ga' Ane buat gagap. Nih hadiahnya#langsunglemparOrochinkeAi. Kalau masalah lemonan Ane g' bisa. Setiap keingat lemonan NaruSasu, Ane langsung konslet. Maafin yak...**

**Kalau ada yang tidak terbalas, Ane minta maaf. Ane hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Kalau ada typo, Ane juga minta maaf. Padahal sudah diulang berapa kali baca. Tetap aja nemuin typo. Weleh,,,weleh...**

**Niat review, kan?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal ngebosani, dllllllllll.**

**JATUH CINTA, EH?**

Shion terlihat duduk dengan gelisah. Menatap gedung di seberangnya dengan tajam. Tadi, dia gagal membully Sasuke. Kehadiran Ibiki Sensei membuat semua berantakan. Seharusnya anak miskin sialan itu langsung saja di siksanya. Tidak perlu memberikan ancaman. Dan saat istirahat nanti, itu akan dilakukan olehnya.

"Shion, apa yang kau lihat?" Matsuri bertanya dengan mata sesekali melirik pada Shion.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Matsuri. Yang pasti, saat istirahat kita harus langsung ke sana. Menemui bocah culun itu dan menyeretnya ke taman tidak terpakai."

"Bagaimana kalau Sensei tahu kita membully Sasuke?"

Shion segera mengalihkan matanya pada Matsuri. Tatapan tajam diberikan tanpa menguranginya sedikitpun. "Apa kau bodoh? Sensei tidak peduli apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Sasuke. Jirobo sebagai buktinya." Jelasnya.

Matsuri hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Shion. Baginya, jangan memancing kemarahan Shion lebih dari ini. Kalau sampai Shion semakin marah, maka dia yang akan di bully oleh Shion.

"Pastikan kalian semua ada di sana. Satu orang tidak hadir dari kalian, rasakan neraka sesungguhnya."Ancaman Shion membuat Matsuri bergidik.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata melangkah beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Hinata sembari memikirkan perkataan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"_Seseorang pernah bilang pada ku. Jangan pernah merasa kecil didepan orang lain. Saat itu yang kau rasakan, orang lain juga ikut merasakan. Tampil menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih baik. Saat itu yang kau lakukan, tanpa sadar orang lain akan terus memperhatikan mu. Dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa seorang teman."_

Mungkin itu yang di rasakannya sampai saat ini, hingga mereka memandang remeh dirinya. Hingga Naruto tidak pernah meliriknya. Apa dia harus menunjukkan sifatnya yang asli agar mereka mau peduli padanya? Agar Naruto mau melihat sedikit saja padanya. Tidak! Itu tidak akan di lakukannya. Kalau dia melakukannya dan kemudian Naruto peduli padanya. Itu berarti Naruto hanya melihatnya saat berubah.

'Seperti apapun diri ku, Naruto pasti akan melihat ku. Tidak peduli aku kutu buku, jelek, dingin atau apapun. Naruto pasti memandang ku.' Pikirnya penuh tekad.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Hinata yang heran melihat Sasuke dari tadi mengangguk, tersenyum dan cemberut sendiri jadi khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja pada ku."

"Hn."

Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting berhubungan dengan ucapannya saat di UKS.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Kenapa kau memilih ku?"_

"_Karena kita sama."_

"_Apa maksud mu?"_

_Hinata menatap Sasuke sebentar, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela UKS. "Ini bermula dari keluarga ku. Klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan yang masih memegang teguh tradisi. Ayah ku, Hiashi Hyuuga adalah ketua klan Hyuuga. Seharusnya dia mempunyai anak laki-laki sebagai penerus klan. Tapi, yang terlahir adalah perempuan. Aku dan adik ku Hanabi Hyuuga. Ibu ku pun meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi, hingga ayah tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya dia mendidik kami seperti seorang anak lelaki."_

"_Itu artinya dia tidak mengakui kalian. Kalian berdua adalah perempuan. Seharusnya di didik sebagaimana mestinya." Protes Sasuke tidak setuju._

"_Kau benar, Sasuke. Tapi, adakalanya seseorang ingin punya anak yang sesuai harapan. Dan harapan ayah ku adalah anak laki-laki yang tidak bisa di berikan oleh ibu. Kami yang sayang pada ayah mengikuti keinginannya. Melakukan pelatihan sesuai adat klan Hyuuga untuk seorang anak lelaki. Hingga terpilihlah Hanabi."_

"_Adik mu yang terpilih? Kau anak pertama. Seharusnya..."_

"_Kau benar. Seharusnya aku yang menjadi ketua klan..." Potong Hinata. "Tapi, tubuh ku yang memang lemah sedari dulu, tidak sanggup mengikuti pelatihan adat yang memang berat. Aku melihat tatapan ayah waktu itu pada ku. Dia merasa kecewa. Aku tahu itu tanpa di ucapkan melalui bibirnya." Lanjutnya._

_Sasuke memandang Hinata prihatin. Tidak di akui teman itu lebih baik dari pada tidak di akui oleh seorang ayah._

"_Aku iri pada Hanabi. Selalu dia yang mendapat perhatian ayah. Selalu dia yang bisa membuat ayah tersenyum bangga. Aku juga ingin menjadi seperti Hanabi. Tapi, apapun yang aku lakukan sudah membuat ayah kecewa. Hingga membuat ku frustasi dan berniat bunuh diri."_

"_Astaga, Hinata. Apa kau benar-benar melakukannya?"_

"_Tidak. 'Sang Penyelamat' keburu datang. Dia menasehati aku tentang segalanya. Apa yang ku katakan pada mu adalah ucapannya tempo hari. Aku mengikuti sarannya. Menjadi diri ku sendiri lebih baik. Rambut ku yang semula pendek seperti laki-laki kini panjang. Aku yang biasa memakai pakaian cowok, kini memakai rok. Pokoknya aku berubah." Jelas Hinata dengan senyuman manis._

"_Jadi, siapa 'Sang Penyelamat' mu itu?"_

"_Sepupu ku, Neji Hyuuga."_

_**Flashback Off**_

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Memandang Sasuke dengan lembut dan mengucap janji dalam hati. 'Tak akan ku biarkan kau mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang ku rasakan, Sasuke.'

.

.

.

Selama dua jam pelajaran Matematika yang di bawakan oleh Kakashi Sensei tidak membuat Naruto konsentrasi. Pikirannya bercabang entah kemana. Perkataan ketiga temannya masih mengusik.

"_Naru, kalau kau memilih Shion. Dia akan punya alasan untuk membully Sasuke. Kalau kau putus dengannya. Kau bisa mengancamnya tanpa embel-embel hubungan kalian. Lagi pula, masih banyak wanita cantik dan seksi di dunia ini. Bukan hanya Shion. Perawan seperti Shion bisa kau dapatkan dimana pun dan kapan pun."_

"_Kalau kau memilih Shion. Kau harus rela melihat Sasuke di bully. Dengan begitu Sasuke bisa bertahan disini. Setelah Jirobo keluar, kau bisa melakukan apapun. Termasuk menolong Sasuke dari pembully-an."_

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sekelebat wajah Sasuke tanpa kacamata muncul di pikirannya. Mata onix nya membuat Naruto membeku. Membuat dadanya berdebar tidak menentu.

'Kenapa aku tidak mau melihat dia susah?'

'Apa aku kasihan padanya?'

'Atau...'

KRING KRING

Suara bel tanda istirahat mengaget kan Naruto yang memang sedang melamun. Dia segera merapikan bukunya dan bergegas keluar setelah selesai. Ketiga temannya yang melihat hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ku rasa dia sudah memilih." Ucap Kiba dengan mata masih menatap pintu yang baru di lewati Naruto.

"Hooaamm, aku akan mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi."

"Hn. Ku harap dia tidak menyesal."

.

.

.

_**SUNA**_

Gaara memandang bangunan di depannya. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam bangunan serba putih itu.

Suasana ramai segera menyambutnya. Terlihat orang hilir mudik melewatinya. Yang lebih dominan adalah warna putih khas rumah sakit. Ya, Gaara kini berada di rumah sakit. Menjenguk tunangan yang katanya sakit. Walaupun Gaara tidak percaya seratus persen.

Gaara langsung masuk ke dalam lift tanpa menemui bagian resepsionis. Dia sudah tahu dimana ruangan tunangannya dari orang tuanya. Seharusnya dia menjenguk kemarin. Tapi, karena dia kelelahan, terpaksa hari ini dia menjenguk.

TING

Keluar perlahan dari lift, Gaara segera menuju ruangan sebelah kanannya. Ruangan VVIP 1, tempat tunangannya di rawat. Matanya memandang pintu di depannya setelah sampai. Memantapkan hati untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya.

SREG

"Aah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku bosan menunggu mu, Sayang." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang dengan ujung rambutnya yang di ikat dan mata ametyhs nya.

"Hn. Apa kabar mu sekarang, Neji?" Tanya Gaara setelah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aku baik. Kau?"

GEPLAK

"Baik juga setelah memukul kepala kosong mu itu." Jawab Gaara setelah memukul kepala Neji dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Sakit, Gaa-chan. Kau tega sekali sih melihat kekasih mu terluka." Ringis Neji menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa benjol.

"Salah sendiri. Kenapa kau seperti orang gila yang ingin segera bertemu dengan ku? Kau tidak tahu aku sibuk, hah?!"

"Ugh, _sorry_ Gaa-chan. Habisnya, kau lebih memilih sepupu mu itu dari pada aku. Aku juga butuh perhatian mu Gaa-chan."

"Jangan manja, Neji. Salah kau sendiri kenapa mau kuliah di sini. Jadi, jangan salah kan aku yang lebih perhatian pada sepupu ku yang memang tampan itu."

"Hiks, kau jahat Gaa-chan." Neji menutup wajahnya pura-pura menangis.

"Sudahlah, Neji. Tidak perlu pakai air mata buaya. Kau sudah buaya dari sananya."

Neji menghentikan aktingnya dan memandang Gaara. "Dia menjaga mu disana, kan?"

"Ya. Dia selalu menuruti keinginan ku. Sampai gosip itu beredar."

"Setelah sembuh, aku akan minta maaf padanya secara langsung. Tidak enak menyembunyikan hal ini padanya. Apalagi, setelah kejadian 'itu'."

"Hn. Aku akan membantu mu. Sekarang, makan yang banyak agar kau sehat. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari rumah. Jadi, kau harus makan sampai habis tak bersisa." Ujar Gaara sembari mengeluarkan sebuah bento dari kantong yang di bawanya.

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

Shion kini berada di depan kelas biasa. Tepatnya kelas Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sedang menuggu teman-temannya untuk menyeret Sasuke menuju taman di belakang gedung ini. Sesekali dia melihat arloji ditangan kirinya.

'Kenapa mereka lama sekali?' Gerutu Shion dalam hati

"Ku bilang, lepaskan Sasuke!"

Suara keras dari dalam kelas yang ada di depannya membuat Shion penasaran. Sudah di pastikan kalau suara tadi adalah suara seorang perempuan. Tapi, siapa yang berani menghalangi temannya untuk menyeret Sasuke keluar?

Shion yang penasaran akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan di depannya segera membuat dia marah. Disana, di kursi belakang tempat Sasuke duduk. Berdiri seorang cewek bersurai indigo dengan mata amethys menghadang teman-temannya untuk menyeret Sasuke.

"ADA APA INI?" Teriaknya keras.

Keempat temannya menoleh ke arah teriakan yang ada di belakang mereka. Melihat Shion di depan mereka segera membuat mereka senang.

"Kami sudah mau menyeret Sasuke. Tapi, cewek ini dengan beraninya menghalangi kami." Jelas Tayuya sembari memandang sinis Hinata.

"Dan kenapa bisa seorang cewek sendirian sepertinya bisa membuat kalian tidak berkutik?" Geram Shion.

"Dia Hinata Hyuuga, ketua karate putri." Jelas Karui tenang.

Penjelasan Karui membuat Shion semakin berang. "Kenapa kalau dia bisa karate? Kalian bisa keroyok dia."

"Hyuuga. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, Shion-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyuman tipis.

Shion memandang Hinata penuh penasaran. Hyuuga. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar marga itu. Itu, kan...

"Neji Hyuuga, model terkenal yang sangat susah untuk di ajak bekerja sama. Kau harus menunggu lama baru dia mau bekerja sama dengan mu. Bukankah ibu mu bekerja sama sekarang dengan Neji Hyuuga? Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Shion-san. Ibu mu butuh setengah tahun baru bisa bekerja sama dengannya. Apa aku salah?" Ucap Hinata dengan nada penuh mengancam.

'Sial.' Umpat Shion dalam hati. Perkataan gadis itu memang benar. Ibunya memang perlu setengah tahun untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan Neji yang seorang model Internasional melebihi dirinya. Jika gadis itu bisa tahu seperti ini. Itu artinya ini bukan sekedar ancaman. Gadis itu bisa langsung membuat ibunya mengulang semuanya dari awal.

"Kali ini kau selamat, Sasuke. Tapi, tidak ada lain kali. Ayo teman-teman."

Hinata memandang tajam Shion dan temannya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah itu, dia juga memandang sekelilingnya dengan penuh ancaman.

"Jangan kalian kira ancaman terselubung ku tadi hanya untuk Shion dan temannya. Kalian juga, jika menyakiti teman ku Sasuke. Akan ku pastikan kalian hanya tinggal nama."

Mendengar ancaman yang pastinya tidak main-main, mereka segera menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan cepat.

"Bagus." Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Mau ke kantin." Tawarnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau ke perpustakaan." Ujar Sasuke sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

"Mau ku temani?"

"Tidak usah."

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke kantin dulu. Jaa, Sasuke. Beritahu aku kalau kau di bully."

"Hn."

Sasuke terus memandang punggung Hinata sampai menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa memandang wajah teman-temannya yang lain. Dia segera beranjak dari sana menuju tempat favoritnya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, Sasuke malu sebenarnya di tolong oleh seorang perempuan. Padahal dia adalah laki-laki. Tapi, mengingat ucapan Hinata yang mengajaknya berteman, membuat Sasuke paham. Kalau teman akan saling melindungi apapun yang terjadi. Dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata yang selalu menolongnya. Dia akan membantu Hinata jika dia butuh pertolongan.

BRUK

Sasuke yang dari tadi melamun tidak sadar kalau dia menabrak seseorang. Matanya segera melihat wajah yang ada di depannya.

"Hai, Sasuke. Merindukan ku?"

'Jirobo.'

"Dan jangan lupakan aku juga, Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke arah belakang Jirobo. 'Shion.'

GREP

Teman-teman Jirobo segera mengangkat Sasuke menuju taman belakang. Sasuke yang tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu, segera memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, Jirobo."

"Wah, wah. Semenjak di lindungi oleh Hyuuga itu. Kau semakin berani Sasuke. Tenang saja. Kau tidak hanya dapat salam dari ku. Tapi, dari Shion juga. Benarkan?" Tanya Jirobo pada Shion yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau benar." Balas Shion dengan seringai tipis.

BRUGH

Tubuh Sasuke yang memang kecil di lempar di atas tanah. Tubuhnya segera di ikat ke pohon dengan tali yang sudah di persiapkan oleh kelompok Jirobo.

"Lepaskan aku. Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" Dengan panik, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tali yang terikat kencang di tubuhnya.

Shion menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Seringai kepuasan terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Beruntung dia bertemu Jirobo tadi. Dengan sedikit kebohongan kecil, dia bisa menyiksa Sasuke tanpa adanya Hinata.

Dengan langkah anggun, dia mendekati Sasuke. Mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat hingga membuat Sasuke meringis sakit.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Kalau kau menjadi anak baik, aku tidak akan menyiksa mu seperti sekarang. Tapi, karena kau berulah. Aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam." Ucap Shion dingin. "Ah, bukankah ayah mu seorang _cleaning service_ di percetakan. Ibu dan kakak mu juga menjual buah di pasar. Bagaimana ya kalau mereka ku buat tersiksa? Kau tentu paham maksud ku kan, Sasuke." Lanjutnya dengan ancaman.

Mata Sasuke seketika membola. "Ku mohon jangan keluarga ku. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau mau memukul ku, pukul saja. Aku terima. Tapi, jangan keluarga ku yang di ganggu. Hiks, hiks." Isakan kecil terdengar dari Sasuke. Runtuh sudah pertahanan dirinya selama ini saat mendengar keluarganya dimasuk kan ke dalam ancaman Shion. Kalau sampai keluarganya tersiksa karenanya, dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus di lakukan.

"Uuhhhh, kau lihat, Jirobo. Ternyata si cupu ini bisa menangis juga. Ha...ha..." Tawa kesenangan tidak hanya dari Shion. Tapi, dari teman-temannya dan kelompok Jirobo juga ikut tertawa senang. Mungkin hanya satu orang saja yang terlihat sedih. Orang itu adalah Matsuri.

"Kalian dengar tadi katanya. Dia rela di pukuli asalkan keluarganya tidak di ganggu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kalian buat dia babak belur sekarang." Tawaran itu datang dari Jirobo. Dan tentu saja, pengikutnya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut. Pukulan dan tendangan terdengar memenuhi area taman yang terbengkalai itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Lebih baik dia di pukuli dari pada keluarganya di ganggu oleh Shion. Air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya. Seharusnya, dia tidak sekolah disini. Seharusnya, dia bersekolah di tempat biasa. Seharusnya dan seharusnya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Cukup." Ucapan keras dari Shion menghentikan pembully-an yang dilakukan kelompok Jirobo. Matanya segera memandang Sasuke yang hampir pingsan. "Sepertinya dia sudah sekarat. Tinggalkan saja dia disini dengan tangan terikat. Biarkan dia membusuk disini." Lanjutnya dengan kejam.

"Shion. Dia sudah terluka parah. Setidaknya kita buka ikatannya agar dia bisa pergi send..."

"MATSURI." Panggilan penuh kemarahan menghentikan protes yang di berikan Matsuri. "Jangan sok ikut campur. Atau, kau ingin menggantikan dia. Terikat di sana dengan wajah babak belur." Ancam Shion.

"Ma-maaf kan aku." Cicit Matsuri ketakutan.

"Huh, jangan berani menentang ku, Matsuri. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku ingin kan. Termasuk menyiksa mu."

"Maaf."

Shion kembali memandang Sasuke. "Ini peringatan terakhir, Culun. Jangan berulah di sini kalau kau ingin selamat. Ayo kita pergi."

Mata Sasuke mengabur. Darah sudah melumuri tubuh dan wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu pada siapa minta tolong. Tempat ini tidak pernah di datangi orang selain dirinya semenjak tidak di gunakan lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang di harapkan oleh Sasuke menolongnya adalah Hinata.

'Semoga Hinata tahu aku ada di sini.' Doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang ada di atap. Dia sedang memikirkan alasan tentang kepeduliannya terhadap Sasuke. Tapi, setiap memikirkannya, Naruto selalu terbayang onix Sasuke. Sehingga membuat alasan yang tadinya sudah tersusun kembali hilang.

DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki memenuhi pendengaran Naruto. Pintu yang tertutup rapat kini terbuka menampilkan wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Naruto-kun. Aku mencari mu dari tadi." Ucap Shion dengan senang. Dia segera memeluk Naruto yang berdiri dekat dengan pagar pembatas atap. "Aku ridu pada mu. Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusan mu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh manja.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengelus rambut Shion secara perlahan.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Dia lalu memisahkan tubuhnya dari Shion. Menatap dengan intens sehingga wajah gadis itu memerah malu. Setelah itu, dia dengan cepat mencium Shion. Meraup bibir gadis itu dengan semangat. Shion yang senang dengan perlakuan Naruto segera membalas. Tidak peduli kalau ada yang memergoki mereka.

Mata Naruto terpejam. Berusaha menghayati ciumannya dengan Shion. Namun, wajah Sasuke seketika muncul. Menghalau pikirannya tentang bibir Shion. Naruto lalu melepaskan bibirnya pelan. Dengan jarak yang masih dekat, dia memandang Shion dengan senyuman tipis. Dia yakin dengan keputusannya. Keputusannya untuk-

"Shion, aku mau putus. Dan selamat tinggal." Ucap Naruto santai sembari meninggalkan Shion sendirian di atap.

-putus dari Shion dan melindungi Sasuke.

Shion merasa _shock_. Apa yang baru saja di dengarnya? Naruto memutuskannya? Bukankah hubungan mereka baru sebulan. Dengan rekor waktu selama itu, Naruto memutuskannya. Ini tidak adil. Bahkan dia belum menikmati indahnya pacaran dengan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak boleh. Naruto tidak boleh memutuskan ku. Tidak boleh." Ucapnya berulang-ulang. Dia segera berlari menyusul Naruto. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto memutuskannya.

"Naruto-kun."Panggil Shion kencang saat melihat Naruto melewati kelas F.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pelan. "Ada apa, Shion?"

"Apa maksud mu dengan kata-kata tadi?" Tanya Shion dengan nada bergetar. 'Ku mohon Naruto-kun hanya bercanda. Dia tidak akan meminta putus dari ku.' Doanya dalam hati.

Naruto hanya mendesah lelah. "Dengar, Shion. Jangan terlalu berharap dengan ku. Kita pacaran selama sebulan, bukan berarti aku memilih mu. Jadi, sekarang kau carilah yang lain. Aku juga akan mencari yang lain. Adil, kan?"

"INI TIDAK ADIL, NARU." Raung Shion. Suaranya yang kencang hingga terdengar oleh kelas M dan F. Mereka segera keluar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Terlihat oleh mereka Naruto berdiri dengan santai menghadap Shion yang tengah gusar.

'Ada apa ini?' Pikir mereka.

"Apanya yang tidak adil, Shion? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal yang merugikan diri mu. Jadi, apa maksud mu dengan tidak adil?"

"Bagi ku ini tidak adil. Seharusnya kita tidak putus. Kau dan aku adalah pasangan serasi. Kita sama-sama cocok, Naru. Jangan putus kan aku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi pacar yang baik untuk mu. Ku mohon."

"Shion. Kita. Putus. Titik." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto langsung meninggalkan Shion.

"Naruuuuu..."

Naruto melangkah santai diikuti tatapan dari kelas M dan F. Dia tidak peduli. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan tetapnya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menjalaninya.

"Jadi, kau mengikuti saran, Shino?" Pertanyaan itu segera menghentikan langkah Naruto saat melewati kelasnya.

"Hn." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Ck, jawab yang jelas."

"Kau sudah dapat jawabannya, _Puppy_. _So, shut up and shut your mouth_."

"_Mendokusei_. Apapun pilihan mu, kami tetap bersama mu." Ucap Shikamaru sembari bersandar di pintu kelasnya.

"He...he... Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan terus mendukung mu." Lanjut Kiba dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hn, aku dan serangga ku berdiri di sisi mu." Ini yang membuat temannya yang lain _Sweatdrop_.

Naruto senang. Itulah mengapa dia senang berteman dengan mereka bertiga. Walaupun sering menjahili satu sama lain, mereka tetap mendukung keputusan akhir darinya. Dan dia yakin, bisa melewati ini semua jika bersama temannya.

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku yang traktir." Ajak Kiba dengan cengiran gembira.

"Osh."

.

.

.

Gosip Naruto putus dengan Shion menyebar dengan cepat. Bahkan adegan drama yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Shion di rekam oleh seseorang dan menyebarkannya melalui ponsel. Sungguh ke canggihan jaman sekarang membuat hal yang seharusnya tersimpan rapat kini menyebar.

Hinata yang duduk dengan Tenten -wakil ketua karate- mau tidak mau harus mendengarnya. Ada sebuah senyuman kepuasan saat mendengar kabar itu. 'Rasakan itu.' Batinnya menyeringai sadis.

"Kasihan sekali, Shion. Padahal banyak yang setuju Naruto dengannya. Tapi, dia tetap di samakan dengan pacarnya yang lain." Ucap Tenten pelan.

"Begitulah sikap Naruto, Tenten. Seharusnya Shion sudah menyiapkan mental saat pacaran dengan seorang playboy seperti Naruto." Balas Hinata kalem.

"Sepertinya kau masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kesal padanya yang mau membully Sasuke."

"Bicara mengenai Sasuke, kemana anak itu?"

"Dia ke perpustakaan."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat mendengar teriakan penuh cinta dari siswi sekolah ini pada empat pangeran yang kini memasuki kantin. Mereka hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah ababil siswi sekolah mereka.

"Tiap hari melihat mereka berempat. Apa mereka tidak bosan mendengar suara jelek siswi itu?" Gerutu Tenten dengan kesal.

"Kalau tidak begitu, bukan idola namanya." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum tipis.

"Terserah pada mu saja."

.

.

.

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Shino kini sudah duduk di tempat favorit mereka yang ada di kantin. Sedangkan Naruto, dia masih berdiri sembari matanya melihat seluruh kantin.

"Oi, Naruto. Kenapa kau masih berdiri? Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Kiba yang heran melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kiba. Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

Ketiga teman Naruto saling berpandangan. 'Siapa yang dicari oleh Naruto?' pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Hah, sepertinya dia tidak ada." Desah Naruto malas. Dia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shino.

"Kau cari siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Sasuke."

BLETAK

"Ittaii~. Kau kenapa pukul kepala ku? Kau pikir ini untuk di pukul?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk kepalanya yang baru di pukul oleh Kiba.

"Kau sih buat aku gemas. Sejak kapan kutu buku itu mau ke kantin saat istirahat? dia pasti ke perpustakaan, bodoh." Sungut Kiba yang merasa gemas melihat sikap Naruto yang terkadang pintar dan terkadang bodoh.

"Ya maaf. Aku kan tidak tahu kebiasaan Sasuke selama ini."

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang, kau mau makan atau tidak? Selagi aku mau mengeluarkan uang buat traktir kalian."

"_Mendokusei_."

"Baiklah."

"Aku ramen jumbo ekstra pedas, Kiba. Dan yakinlah, aku tidak akan makan hanya satu mangkuk." Balas Naruto sambil menggesekkan kedua telapak tanggannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sigap. Berapa banyak yang kau makan, akan ku bayar. He...he..."

.

.

.

Hinata dan tenten kini berada di koridor kelas. Setelah selesai dengan urusan perut, kini mereka pergi ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, dia tidak ingin terlambat masuk ke kelas. Apalagi, Kurenai Sensei akan masuk. Mereka tidak ingin di hukum karena telat.

Mereka memasuki kelas XI A yang sudah ramai. Hinata lalu mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kelas mencari seseorang. Ada raut heran terukir saat melihat orang yang di carinya tidak ada.

"Aneh." Bisik Hinata pelan tapi, cukup terdengar oleh Tenten.

"Apanya yang Aneh?" Tanya Tenten heran.

"Biasanya dia sudah masuk kelas saat mendekati jam masuk. Tapi, dia tidak ada."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke. Kau pikir siapa lagi."

"Hm, mungkin dia ke kantin?" Tebak Tenten.

"Kalau pun dia ke kantin, dia tidak pernah diam di sana lama. Dia selalu membawa makanannya ke kelas."

"Mungkin saja dia ke toilet dulu. Lebih baik kita masuk. Nanti orang lain menganggap kita sebagai penjaga pintu karena berdiri di sini."

"Tapi..."

"Nanti kalau sudah bel dia masih belum masuk. Kita bisa minta izin dari Kurenai Sensei untuk mencari Sasuke." Bujuk Tenten.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima pendapat Tenten. Dia lalu menyusul Tenten untuk duduk di kursinya dengan mata masih mengarah ke tempat duduk Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto bersiul-siul senang. Perutnya sudah terisi penuh dengan makanan hasil pengurasan isi dompet Kiba. '_Well_, sekali-kali anak anjing itu harus di buat susah.' Pikirnya puas. Dia kali ini sendiri. Dia tadi berpisah di depan tangga menuju kelasnya. Dia sedang menuju ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Sasuke. Entah kenapa, hari ini pikirannya sedang tertuju kepada pemuda onix itu. Ingin cepat-cepat menemuinya dan melihat matanya yang indah itu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru perpustakaan. Setelah yakin tidak melihat orang yang di carinya ada di pantauan matanya, dia lalu menuju ke bagian dalam perpustakaan dan mencari Sasuke. Hasil observasinya adalah...

Sisi kiri : tidak ada

Tengah : sama

Kanan : apalagi.

Naruto merasa heran. Seharusnya Sasuke ada di sini. Membaca buku yang di sukainya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah tidak ada? Apa dia sudah kembali ke kelas? Bisa jadi, sih. Soalnya sebentar lagi sudah masuk kelas. Mungkin saja dia sudah ada di sana. Sia-sia saja ternyata ke datangan dia ke sini. Dengan lesu, Naruto memutar langkah. Seharusnya dia tadi tidak makan banyak ramen. Jadi, dia bisa segera bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tunggu dulu. Untuk apa dia jadi selesu ini hanya karena tidak menemukan Sasuke di perpustakaan. Apa dia sudah membelok? Tidak mungkin. Dia masih lurus, selurus penggaris besi milik Asuma Sensei. Dia pasti lesu karena tidak melihat mata Sasuke yang indah. Lho, memangnya kenapa dengan mata Sasuke. Mata Sasuke sama dengan yang lain. Apalagi kalau tidak pakai kacamata, mata onix nya pasti in...dah. 'Ya, Tuhan. Aku pasti sudah tidak waras lagi.

"Anda yakin, Anko Sensei? Tadi dia pamit pada ku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Saya yakin sekali, Hyuuga-san."

Naruto mendengar jelas perdebatan dua orang perempuan yang tidak jauh darinya. Dia dengan segera menuju ke arah tempat perdebatan. Naeruto melihat penjaga perpustakaan, Anko Mitarashi dan seorang siswi yang ternyata...

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar suara orang yang memang di kenalnya memanggilnya. "Naruto?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Hinata di tempat tersebut.

"Aku sedang mencari teman."

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Dia teman sekelas ku. Tadi dia bilang mau ke perpustakaan. Tapi, sudah jam segini dia belum muncul. Ku cari ke toilet tidak ada. Ke kantin juga tidak ada. Tempat ini terakhir yang ku datangi. Tapi, Anko Sensei bilang dia dari tadi tidak ke sini." Jelas Hinata.

DEG

"Apa kau tahu di mana tempat biasanya dia pergi selain di sini?"

Hinata mengingat-ingat tempat favorit Sasuke selain perpustakaan. Dan seketika dia langsung tahu.

"Ah, taman terbengkelai yang ada di belakang gedung kami."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana." Naruto segera berlari ke tempat yang di ucapkan Hinata.

"Ah, terima kasih, Anko Sensei." Hinata yang ingin menyusul Naruto, teringat dengan penjaga perpustakaan.

"Sama-sama." Balas Anko dengan senyuman tipis.

Sementara itu...

"Si-siapapun, to-tolong aku."

.

.

.

**~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~**

**Maaf kan Ane yang terlambat nge publish nih chapter. Sekarang ini tempat Ane sering terjadi pemadaman listrik. Jadinya, sekarang Ane baru bisa antar nih chapter buat kalian. Ok Ane tidak bisa balas review dari readers sekalian. Soalnya, Ane takut ke buru mati lampu. Soalnya Ane ngetik di komputer rumah. **_**But**_**, thank's banget yang udah ngeriview. Mungkin lain kali aja Ane balasnya.**

**Sudikah kiranya ente tinggalkan jejak?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal ngebosani, dllllllllll.**

**JATUH CINTA, EH?**

Hinata tahu kalau dia harusnya bersabar. Tapi, menunggu adalah satu dari daftar yang paling di bencinya. Jadi, tanpa peduli Kurenai Sensei sebentar lagi masuk. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan akan mencari Sasuke dari tempat terdekat dulu.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?" Tenten yang heran melihat Hinata terburu-buru segera bertanya.

"Aku mau mencari Sasuke. Aku takut dia di bully anak kelas lain. Tolong beritahu Kurenai Sensei jika aku telat masuk." Sahut Hinata cepat sebelum bergegas pergi.

"Hati-hati."

Hinata mulai mencari berkeliling. Dari toilet, UKS dan kantin sudah dia datangi. Tapi, Sasuke belum ketemu. Dia akhirnya menuju perpustakaan, tempat yang lumayan jauh dari wilayah pencariannya.

Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Tapi, tidak terlihat satu makhluk pun di sana. Apalagi, ini sudah mau jam masuk. Pasti anak-anak yang lain kembali ke kelas mereka. Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah kanannya. Di sana terlihat meja pengawas perpustakaan. Gadis itu segera mendekati meja itu. Memastikan kalau Sasuke ada di perpustakaan.

"Selamat siang, Anko Sensei." Sapa Hinata pelan.

Anko yang memang lebih fokus pada bukunya segera menoleh. Di lihatnya seorang gadis dengan amethys indahnya. Hinata Hyuuga, salah satu siswi yang berpengaruh di KIHS.

"Ya, Hyuuga-san?"

"Apa Anda melihat Sasuke?"

"_Well_, sesungguhnya, aku juga penasaran kemana anak itu. Biasanya dia selalu tepat waktu. Apalagi ada beberapa buku baru yang datang." Jelas Anko.

"Anda yakin, Anko Sensei? Tadi dia pamit pada ku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Saya yakin sekali, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Bingung akan keberadaan Sasuke yang tidak jelas.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu segera menoleh kan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya di panggil. Hinata yakin kepalanya akan terasa sakit nanti karena perbuatannya.

"Naruto?" Gadis Hyuuga itu merasa heran melihat keberadaan pewaris Namikaze itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

'Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu.' Pikir Hinata. Tapi, dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku sedang mencari teman."

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Dia teman sekelas ku. Tadi dia bilang mau ke perpustakaan. Tapi, sudah jam segini dia belum muncul. Ku cari ke toilet tidak ada. Ke kantin juga tidak ada. Tempat ini terakhir yang ku datangi. Tapi, Anko Sensei bilang dia dari tadi tidak ke sini." Jelas Hinata.

Mungkin penglihatan Hinata sedang minus. Dia tidak mungkin melihat wajah Naruto penuh rasa khawatir.

"Apa kau tahu di mana tempat biasanya dia pergi selain di sini?"

Hinata mengingat-ingat tempat favorit Sasuke selain perpustakaan. Dan seketika dia langsung tahu.

"Ah, taman terbengkalai yang ada di belakang gedung kami." Hinata merasa bahagia. Akhirnya ingat di mana tempat favorit Sasuke selain perpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana." Naruto segera berlari ke tempat yang di ucapkan Hinata. Melihat itu, Hinata yakin sekali kalau matanya belum minus. 'Sebaiknya ku susul dia.'

"Ah, terima kasih, Anko Sensei." Hinata yang ingin menyusul Naruto, teringat dengan penjaga perpustakaan.

"Sama-sama." Balas Anko dengan senyuman tipis.

Naruto dengan cepat berlari menuju tempat yang di sebut kan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu. Sedangkan Hinata berusaha menyusul dengan cepat. 'Kenapa dia begitu khawatir pada Sasuke? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?' Hinata melihat punggung Naruto dengan penuh selidik.

Naruto terus berlari. Hingga saat sampai di belokan menuju gedung taman belakang, tubuh Naruto berhenti mendadak. "Sa-sasuke." Gumamnya pelan memanggil nama pemuda di depannya.

Hinata yang melihat pemuda pirang itu berhenti mendadak dengan wajah kaget membuat gadis itu cepat menyusul Naruto.

"Hah, hah, Naru. Ada ap... SASUKE." Hinata yang ingin bertanya pada Naruto segera berteriak saat melihat Sasuke.

Hinata dengan cepat menuju tempat Sasuke yang terikat di pohon dalam keadaan babak belur. Dia segera melepas ikatan Sasuke. Namun, ketatnya tali yang mengikat membuat dia sedikit kesusahan. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau malah melamun? Sebaiknya tolong aku membuka ikatan ini."

Pemuda pirang itu dengan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Mendekati gadis itu dan membantunya membuka tali yang mengikat Sasuke.

"Ya, Tuhan. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal sekeji ini pada Sasuke?" Hinata memandang Sasuke iba. Terlebih lagi pemuda onix itu tidak sadar kan diri.

Naruto hanya diam. Setelah ikatan terlepas, Naruto segera membopong tubuh Sasuke menuju UKS. Meninggal kan Hinata yang masih merutuki orang yang menyebab kan Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang. Hinata yang melihat itu dengan cepat mengikuti Naruto. Tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Hinata. Kau duluan dan buka pintu UKS." Perintah Naruto dingin. Tanpa menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Gadis itu segera berlari ke arah UKS berada.

SREG

Pintu UKS di geser Hinata dengan cepat. Shizune Sensei yang kebetulan ada di sana menoleh kaget saat pintu di buka dengan tidak pelan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya..."

"Maaf, Sensei. Saya tahu ini sangat tidak sopan. Tapi, Sasuke sedang terluka parah." Potong Hinata cepat. Tidak lama dari itu, Naruto muncul dengan seorang pemuda onix yang terluka parah.

"Astaga." Pekik Shizune saat melihat kondisi Sasuke. "Naruto. Letak kan Sasuke ke atas ranjang." Lanjutnya sembari mengambil kotak P3K di lemari obat.

Naruto meletak kan tubuh Sasuke perlahan ke atas ranjang. Dia segera melepas kan pakaian pemuda onix itu. Seragamnya sudah berlumuran darah. Sangat tidak layak untuk di gunakan kembali.

"Hinata, tolong ambil kan air hangat dan kain bersih." Perintah Shizune. Dia lalu menuju Sasuke. Mengobati wajah pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Hinata segera mengikuti perintah senseinya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Naruto?" Shizune yang masih mengobati Sasuke bertanya pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban.

"Kami tidak tahu, Sensei. Saat di sana, Sasuke sudah seperti itu." Hinata yang baru keluar kamar mandi langsung menjelas kan. "Letak kan di mana baskom ini, Sensei?"

"Ah, di sini." Balas Shizune menunjuk meja kecil di sebelahnya. "Apa maksud mu, Hinata-chan?" Lanjutnya penasaran.

"Saya berusaha mencari Sasuke, Sensei. Saat di perpusatakaan, bertemu dengan Naruto. Lalu, kami mencari Sasuke di belakang gedung ini. Dan menemu kan Sasuke di sana dalam keadaan terikat." Jelas Hinata dengan di iringi tatapan sendu pada Sasuke. "Dia juga terluka parah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Shizune mendesah lelah. "Ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Jika terus seperti ini, Sasuke akan semakin terluka."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar kan percakapan antara Senseinya dengan Hinata. Matanya terus terarah ke pemuda onix itu. Memandang sendu pada Sasuke yang masih pingsan. Rasa bersalah mulai muncul pada dirinya.

'Apa ini yang kau dapat kan setiap hari?'

'Siapa yang melakukannya?'

'Seharusnya aku segera menemui mu?'

"Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar panggilan lembut di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Shizune menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

Menggeleng kan kepalanya pelan. Naruto memberikan senyum tipis pada dua orang di depannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan siapa pelaku yang melakukan hal ini pada Sasuke."

Mendengus kasar, Hinata menatap Naruto tajam. "Tidak kah kau sadar siapa yang paling berani melakukan hal sekeji ini pada seorang murid beasiswa. Ah, aku lupa..." Hinata tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk kan kepalanya. Namun, matanya menatap tajam pemuda pirang di depannya. "...bagi diri mu yang dianggap seorang pangeran di sini. Kau tidak akan pernah peduli pada apapun dan siapapun. Selama Sasuke sekolah di sini, dia selalu di bully. Kapan pun dan di mana pun. Dan tiba-tiba kau yang bahkan tidak pernah menampak kan diri di depan Sasuke, sekarang bertanya siapa yang melakukan ini terhadapnya. Seolah peduli padanya." Lanjutnya dengan sinis.

Naruto terkesiap. Menatap gadis Hyuuga itu dengan ragu. Ucapan gadis itu benar. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu se peduli ini pada Sasuke. Dia bukan siapa-siapa laki-laki itu. Kenapa juga dia harus peduli. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik dia sehingga matanya tidak dapat berpaling dari Sasuke. Selalu memikirkannya seolah hanya ada dia di dunia ini. Selalu memandangnya seolah tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Ya, semua berpusat pada Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa? Itu yang masih menjadi misteri bagi Naruto.

"Menurut mu siapa, Hinata?" Tanya Shizune lembut. Menghentikan aura berat yang melingkupi kedua muridnya.

"Sudah pasti..."

"Jirobo." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata. Naruto langsung menyebut kan pelakunya.

"Hoh, ku pikir kau tidak tahu, Naruto." Ucap Hinata sinis.

"Ini tidak boleh di biar kan. Aku harus melapor kan hal ini ke Kepala Sekolah." Ujar Shizune tegas. "Apa kalian bisa menjaga Sasuke di sini?" Tanyanya saat akan keluar dari pintu.

"Hm, aku harus pergi, Sensei. Sekarang Kurenai Sensei yang mengajar. Mungkin Naruto saja yang menunggunya." Jawab Hinata kalem.

Segera mata Shizune di arah kan pada Naruto.

"Hah, baiklah." Balas Naruto.

Mendapat balasan yang sesuai, Shizune segera pergi dari sana untuk melapor kan Jirobo.

"Kenapa kau peduli padanya?" Hinata menatap Naruto menuntut jawaban.

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Urusan ku jika itu tentang Sasuke. Dia adalah orang penting bagi ku. Jadi, ja..."

"Bukan kah kau mau pergi?"

"Tsk." Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir merah Hinata. Gadis itu lalu melihat Naruto menuntut. "Jaga dia dan jangan macam-macam." Ancam Hinata sebelum berlalu pergi.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ucapan Hinata masih terngiang di pikirannya. Menghantam telak sehingga membuatnya gelisah.

"_Dia adalah orang penting bagi ku_."

Ada satu perasaan tidak rela saat gadis itu menganggap Sasuke penting. Hatinya serasa berdenyut sakit memikir kan hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis itu. Apakah ini yang di nama kan suka? Apakah dia mulai mencintai Sasuke sehingga dia tidak rela gadis itu menganggap Sasuke penting? Apa... Apa Sasuke menyukai gadis itu?

.

.

.

Shion duduk menyendiri di kursi taman. Menangis sangat keras. Tidak peduli ada orang lain yang melihatnya seperti ini. Meratapi nasibnya yang di putus kan oleh Naruto.

"Se-seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Aku yang paling pantas untuknya. Kenapa dia tidak mau melihatnya?" Teriak Shion histeris.

"Berteriak juga tidak ada artinya."

Shion menoleh kan kepalanya. Matanya memandang tajam gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Jangan ikut campur, Karui." Geramnya pelan.

"Aku bukannya ingin mengganggu mu. Tapi, melihat seorang gadis populer seperti mu menangis hanya karena di putus kan Naruto membuat ku kasihan. Seharusnya kau memikir kan cara untuk mendapat kan Naruto kembali. Bukan dengan menangisi nasib mu."

Shion menatap Karui lama. 'Dia benar. Seharusnya aku memikir kan cara agar Naruto-kun kembali pada ku.'

"Apa rencana mu?" Tanya Shion tajam.

"Rencana ku..."

.

.

.

Keluar dari UKS, Hinata bukan ke kelas seperti alasan yang di berikan sebelumnya. Dia malah menuju lantai empat dimana kelas XII berada. Dengan cepat dia melangkah kan kakinya ke sana. Tidak berapa lama, dia sampai di kelas yang di inginkannya. Di tatapnya pintu itu lama. Seketika wajahnya berubah keras saat mengingat seseorang yang berada di ruangan itu. Orang yang telah menyakiti temannya. Melukainya hingga pingsan. Dan orang itu tidak akan di maaf kan olehnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di dalam kelas yang di huni oleh dua puluh siswa. Seorang pria bersurai perak panjang dengan kacamata bulatnya yang sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis segera menggeser pintu.

SREG

Terlihat olehnya seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan mata amethys berdiri tegak di depannya. Seulas senyum di berikan oleh gadis itu saat dia menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Maaf kan saya kalau mengganggu, Kabuto Sensei. Saya di suruh Kepala Sekolah untuk memanggil Jirobo Senpai. Katanya ada urusan penting." Balas Hinata sopan.

Pria yang ternyata seorang guru yang bernama Kabuto itu memandang Hinata dingin. "Ingat kan aku kalau salah. Setahu ku ini sudah lewat dari dua puluh menit setelah jam istirahat tadi. Seharusnya kau ada di kelas, belajar dan tidak berkeliaran. Dia tidak mungkin menyuruh mu."

Hinata menatap Kabuto. Tanpa ragu dia menjawab "Saya tadi ke ruang guru untuk mengambil buku Kurenai Sensei. Di sana tidak ada orang kecuali saya sendiri. Jadi, Kepala Sekolah meminta saya untuk memanggil Jirobo Senpai ke ruangannya."

Bohong. Semua alasan yang di berikannya pada Kabuto Sensei adalah bohong. Dia harus melakukan hal ini. Jika tidak, Kabuto akan curiga dan tidak membiar kan keinginannya terwujud. Dan lebih beresiko lagi, Kabuto akan melapor kannya ke Kepala Sekolah.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kembali ke kelas mu."

"Terima kasih, Sensei." Hinata berlalu pergi setelah ke inginannya tercapai. Saat dia mendekati tangga, Hinata mengeluar kan ponselnya dan mengirim kan sms pada teman sebangkunya.

_**Temui aku di belakang gedung kita. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu.**_

Setelah mengirimi temannya sms. Gadis itu segera pergi menuju tempat janjiannya. 'Kali ini kau akan menerima akibatnya, Jirobo.' Batin Hinata puas.

Sementara itu di kelas XII tempat Jirobo.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Kabuto segera kembali ke kursinya dan mengarah kan matanya ke kursi belakang tempat Jirobo duduk. "Jirobo. Kepala Sekolah menyuruh mu untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sekarang."

Jirobo memandang Kabuto heran. "Kenapa, Sensei?"

"Aku bukan peramal, Jirobo. Segera pergi ke sana dan tanya kan kepentingan Kepala Sekolah. Beres kan?" Balas Kabuto kesal.

Jirobo yang mendengar balasan Kabuto terdiam. Dia segera melangkah kan kakinya keluar menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Kabuto. Walaupun Kabuto tampak pendiam, tapi dia lebih berbahaya dari Ibiki.

Dengan langkah mantap, pemuda besar itu pergi ke lantai satu. Sesekali bibirnya mendendang kan secuil lagu yang di hapalnya. Saat di tangga terakhir, suara seorang gadis menghentikan langkah santai Jirobo.

"Jirobo Senpai."

Jirobo memandang gadis itu dengan intens. Seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan wajah oriental memandang Jirobo sembari tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu menatap takjub gadis di depannya. Sebuah pikiran nakal terlintas di pikirannya."Ya?" Sahutnya dengan senyuman ambigu.

"Aku ingin bicara penting dengan, Senpai. Bisakah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah tersipu malu.

'Keberuntungan buat ku.' Pikir Jirobo senang. "Apa aku mengenal mu?"

"Na-nama ku Tenten. Aku anak kelas XI."

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicara kan?"

"Tidak di sini. Aku mau bicara dengan, Senpai di belakang gedung aula."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Dilema segera melandanya. Antara Kepala Sekolah atau gadis cantik yang berdiri malu-malu di depannya.

"Bagaimana, Senpai?"

"Ok. Ayo kita ke sana." Ajak jirobo santai. 'Maaf kan aku, Kepala Sekolah. Ada urusan yang lebih penting di banding kan bertemu dengan mu.' Batinnya licik. Matanya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari pantat Tenten yang berada di depannya.

Jirobo tidak tahu kalau setelah ini dia akan menikmati hal yang lebih menakjub kan dari pada pantat Tenten.

.

.

.

Tenten memandang khawatir kursi sebelahnya. Sudah dua puluh menit Hinata menghilang untuk mencari Sasuke. Tapi, sampai sekarang mereka berdua masih belum muncul.

Drrtt Drrtt

Getaran ponsel di saku rok nya mengaget kan Tenten. Dengan mata berfokus ke papan tulis, gadis itu mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Dia tentunya tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Kurenai sedang bermain ponsel.

_**Temui aku di belakang gedung kita. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu.**_

Tenten mengernyit kan alisnya saat mendapat kan sms dari Hinata. 'Untuk apa dia menyuruh ku ke sana?'

"Apa di bawah meja lebih menarik dari pada penjelasan ku, Tenten?"

Gadis itu mendongak kan wajahnya kaget. Di depan kelas terlihat Kurenai menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ma-maaf kan saya, Sensei."

"Kalau memang kau sudah bosan dengan pelajaran ku. Kau boleh keluar sekarang dari pada mengganggu teman mu yang lain."

"Sensei, sebenarnya saya ingin ke UKS. Kepala saya agak pusing." Ucap Tenten pura-pura meringis sembari menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Pergilah ke UKS dan istirahat. Aku tidak ingin murid ku pingsan saat aku mengajar."

"Ha'i, Sensei." Dengan cepat, Tenten pergi keluar kelas. 'Hinata, sebaiknya kau membayar ini.'

Tenten menuju ke gedung belakang sesuai tempat perjanjiannya dengan Hinata. Dia melihat temannya sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah pohon besar.

"Hinata." Panggilnya keras. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus untuk..."

"Aku punya dan karena itu aku butuh bantuan mu." Potong Hinata cepat. "Aku ingin kau memancing Jirobo ke belakang aula. Pasti kan dia mengikuti mu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya. Kau tunggu di dekat tangga. Aku akan menunggu kalian berdua di belakang aula."

"Dia pasti sedang belajar kan?"

Hinata menatap temannya kalem. "Sebentar lagi dia turun."

"Ta-tap..."

Tenten melihat Hinata berlari menuju belakang aula tanpa mendengar protesnya. Walaupun gadis itu masih bingung dengan ucapan Hinata. Tapi, dia tetap melakukan apa yang di perintah kan temannya. Dia segera mengambil posisi di dekat tangga bawah. Memasti kan kalau ucapan Hinata benar. Tidak berapa lama, suara tapak kaki terdengar. Sesosok pemuda yang tadi di bicara kan Hinata sudah muncul. Sesuai skenario, dia harus memancing Jirobo untuk mengikutinya ke tempat Hinata.

"Jirobo Senpai."

Pemuda itu mengarah kan wajahnya ke Tenten. Gadis itu bisa melihat kalau Jirobo terpesona padanya. Hah, tipikal cowok playboy.

"Ya?" Sahut pemuda itu dengan senyuman aneh. Tenten sampai bergidik melihatnya. 'Hinata. Kenapa kau berurusan dengan preman sekolah?' Pikirnya miris.

"Aku ingin bicara penting dengan, Senpai. Bisakah?" Dengan terpaksa, Tenten menunjuk kan wajah malu-malunya pada Jirobo.

"Apa aku mengenal mu?"

"Na-nama ku Tenten. Aku anak kelas XI."

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicara kan?"

"Tidak di sini. Aku mau bicara dengan, Senpai di belakang gedung aula."

Gadis itu bisa melihat kalau wajah pemuda di depannya sedang ragu. 'Jangan sampai dia menolak.' Doa Tenten harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana, Senpai?"

"Ok. Ayo kita ke sana." Nafas lega di hembus kan gadis itu dengan perlahan. Dia segera berbalik untuk menuntun Jirobo ke belakang aula. Walau pun ada perasaan tidak enak saat Jirobo ada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto masih betah duduk di posisinya. Memandang wajah pucat Sasuke yang penuh luka. Dia mengulur kan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Tapi, segera terhenti saat getaran ponselnya menyadarkannya. 'Shit! Apa yang ku lakukan?'

Dengan segera dia mengambil ponsel mahalnya di saku. Ada sebuah sms dari Kiba.

Drrtt Drrtt

Drrtt Drrtt

Drrtt Drrtt

Drrtt Drrtt

Drrtt Drrtt

Dan di tambah lima sms baru dari orang terdekatnya.

**From : Kiba **_**Puppy**_

_**Hey, kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau sedang kencan dengan Sasuke ya?**_

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat isi sms dari Kiba. Dia memandang wajah di depannya saat Kiba menyebut nama Sasuke. Dia lalu mengetik balasannya pada Kiba.

**To : Kiba **_**Puppy**_

_**Kau mau ikut kencan dengan ku?**_

**From : Kaa-san**

_**Sayang, ibu harus pergi dengan ayah mu ke Suna. Kami ingin melihat tunangan Gaara yang sedang sakit. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi kami. Love you.**_

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum maklum melihat sms yang penuh ke khawatiran itu.

**To : Kaa-san**

_**Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Kalian berdua sebaiknya hati-hati. Love you too.**_

**From : Gaara**

_**Kitsune, aku mungkin pulang minggu depan. Mungkin bersama tunangan ku. Aku akan mengenal kan kalian berdua. Ku harap kau bisa baik dengannya.**_

Sepertinya Gaara mulai membuka diri tentang tunangannya itu.

**To : Gaara**

_**Iya. Kau ini cerewet sekali, Gaara. Berharap saja tunangan mu tidak kabur.**_

**From : Shino **_**Insect**_

_**Naru, kalau kau mau bolos, bilang pada kami dulu.**_

"Dasar maniak serangga."

**To : Shino **_**Insect**_

_**Niat ku tidak ingin bolos. Tapi, terpaksa ku lakukan karena ada urusan penting.**_

**From : Kaa-san**

_**Ada yang harus ibu sampai kan. Mobil **_**_Chevrolet Corvette Stingray mu di tabrak ayah mu tadi. Jadi, mobil itu rusak dan tidak bisa di pakai sekarang._**

Wajah Naruto seketika berubah. Mobil itu adalah kesayangannya dan ayahnya merusaknya. 'Grrr, tunggu saja nanti.' Ancamnya dalam hati.

**To : Kaa-san**

**_Bilang pada ayah untuk hati-hati naik mobil. Sudah tahu tidak bisa masih memaksa bawa mobil. Dan bilang pada ayah untuk beli kan aku mobil yang lain._**

**From : Shika **_**Mendokusei**_

_**Mendokusei!**_

"Sebaiknya tidak ku balas. Aku bahkan ragu mau balas apa. Dasar Shikamaru."

"Ngh..."

Suara lenguhan terdengar oleh Naruto. Dia yang tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya segera menoleh kan kepalanya kepada pemuda onix di depannya.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya pelan. Dia langsung berdiri tegak saat mata Sasuke mulai bergerak kecil.

Kelopak putih itu perlahan terbuka. Menampil kan iris onix indah yang membuat Naruto menahan nafas sejenak. Bola mata itu begulir melihat sekelilingnya hingga akhirnya terhenti pada Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto panik. Apalagi melihat Sasuke yang terlihat melamun.

Sasuke masih memandang pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Menatapnya mulai dari rambut, mata, hidung dan lainnya. Pemuda itu tentu mengenali Naruto. Sampai sekarang mengaguminya membuat Sasuke hapal bagaimana seorang Naruto. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarah kannya ke wajah pemuda beriris _shappier_ itu. Namun, belum sempat dia menyentuhnya, suara pintu yang di geser menghenti kan gerakan tangannya. Naruto yang tadi fokus dengan gerakan tangan Sasuke segera tersadar.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Seorang gadis bersurai indigo muncul setelah pintu itu di geser. Dia segera masuk ke dalam UKS, menyusul seorang gadis bercepol di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa. Sasuke juga baru sadar." Jawab Naruto cepat. Tidak mau mereka berdua salah paham. "Karena kau sudah datang, sebaiknya aku pergi." Lanjutnya kemudian. Dia lalu bergegas pergi dari UKS itu. Tidak mau mengganggu momen Sasuke dan kekasihnya.

Naruto memegang dadanya setelah jauh dari UKS. Ada perasaan sakit saat melihat mata onix Sasuke tidak berfokus padanya. Melain kan pada Hinata yang tadi datang bersama temannya.

'Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Ingat Naruto, Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa bagi mu. Dia hanya seorang pemuda nerd yang mendapat kan beasiswa di KIHS yang akan kau selamat kan dari taruhan konyol Jirobo. Dia bukan orang penting.' Pikir Naruto kalut. 'Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit saat melihat Hinata lebih perhatian pada Sasuke? Kenapa dia merasa kecewa saat tangan Sasuke tidak jadi menyentuhnya? Apa...dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?'

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang datar Hinata dan Tenten. Hinata yang sudah terlampau sering mendapat kan tatapan mata seperti itu tidak menggubrisnya. Dia malah mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di tempat Naruto tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"Baik. Siapa yang mengantar ku ke sini?"

"Naruto." Mata onix itu membola mendengarnya. "Dia menggendong mu seperti pengantin baru dan membawa mu ke sini dengan raut khawatir." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Bohong." Lirih suara pemuda itu terdengar.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong. Selama bersekolah disini, dia tidak pernah menunjuk kan raut seperti itu pada siapapun. Dan tadi adalah sejarah baru bagi KISH melihat pangeran mereka merasa khawatir pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke." Balas Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kami harus masuk kelas. Sudah hampir satu jam kami keluar. Kami tidak ingin semakin membuat Kurenai Sensei marah."

"Memangnya kalian dari mana?"

"Ra-ha-si-a." Setelah menjawab seperti itu, Hinata pergi dari UKS di ikuti oleh Tenten.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Sasuke? Siapa tahu dia senang dengan perbuatan mu?"

"Tidak bisa. Sasuke berbeda dari yang lain. Walaupun sering di bully, dia tidak pernah ingin membalas perbuatan mereka. Jadi, biar kan saja ini menjada rahasia kita berdua."

Tenten menatap Hinata. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu masih teringat di kepalanya.

_**Flashback On**_

_Jirobo segera berhenti melangkah saat di depannya berdiri seorang gadis yang sempat di cerita kan Shion padanya. Hyuuga Hinata, ketua karate putri. Melihat tatapan sengit dari gadis itu, Jirobo yakin dia dalam masalah yang serius. 'Apa si culun itu sudah di temukan?' Pikirnya. Tapi, bukan Jirobo namanya jika dengan perempuan saja dia takut._

_Dengan tenang, Tenten mendekati Hinata yang masih menatap nyalang pemuda di belakangnya. "Aku sudah membawanya ke sini sesuai pesanan mu."_

_Jirobo menyeringai tipis saat mendengar ucapan Tenten. "Wah, wah. Sepertinya ini keberuntungan buat ku..." Tatapan menghina di berikan pada dua gadis di hadapannya. "...Dua gadis cantik jadi..."_

_BUGH_

_Sebuah tendangan samping di berikan oleh Hinata pada pemuda besar itu. Membuat Jirobo langsung terhempas ke tanah._

"_UKH..."_

"_Jangan pernah berpikir jika aku lemah. Kau pikir kenapa aku menjadi ketua karate kalau menghajar mu saja aku tidak bisa."_

_Jirobo berdiri menatap murka gadis di depannya. Dia mengepal kan tangannya dan mengarah kannya pada Hinata. Tapi, dengan cepat Hinata menangkisnya dan melayang kan pukulan ke arah perut pemuda itu lalu menendang selangkangannya kuat._

"_Auuu...Shit!" Jirobo menunduk memegang selangkangannya yang terasa ngilu._

_Belum sempat dia merasa lega akan sakitnya, sebuah tendangan berputar mengenai wajahnya kembali._

"_Itu balasan karena kau membully Sasuke. Dan ini..." Dengan keras, Hinata menginjak telapak tangan Jirobo hingga membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. "...karena kau melukai Sasuke sampai pingsan. Kalau sekali lagi aku melihat mu menyakiti Sasuke kembali. Akan aku pastikan bukan hanya kau yang menderita. Tapi, keluarga mu juga akan merasa kan hal yang sama dengan mu." Ancamnya. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggal kan Jirobo di susul oleh Tenten._

"_Se-seharusnya, kau berhati-hati pada Naruto-san."_

_Hinata membalik tubuhnya cepat. Tatapan menuntut jawaban di berikannya pada pemuda itu. Bisa di lihatnya ada seringai puas terpasang di wajah Jirobo. "Apa maksud mu?"_

"_Sebaiknya kau harus mempersiap kan diri saat mendengar cerita ini..."_

_**Flashback Off**_

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto perhatian pada Sasuke hanya karena taruhan. Apa yang di pikir kan olehnya saat menyetujui taruhan itu?" Hinata menghela napas lelah saat mengingat ucapan Jirobo.

"Tapi, yang sepakat mengenai itu kan hanya teman-teman Naruto. Bukannya dia sendiri." Bela Tenten.

"Apa kau tidak sadar dengan tingkah Naruto saat ini? Dia lebih perhatian sekarang dari pada sebelumnya. Kenapa harus saat ini? Kenapa tidak hari yang lain?"

"Bisa jadi Jirobo hanya membual, Hinata." Hibur Tenten. "Kau tahu kan bagaimana dia. Tipe orang yang berkuasa dan tidak mau kalah."

"Entahlah." Hinata menghenti kan langkahnya saat dekat dengan kelasnya. "Yang pasti aku mau lihat ke depan. Kalau memang benar ucapan cecunguk itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaaf kan Naruto."

"Karena itu kau membiar kan Jirobo tadi?" Menatap prihatin Hinata yang mengangguk. "Jangan tanggung beban mu sendiri. Kalau kau memang butuh bantuan ku, katakan saja. Aku siap menolong mu." Dia tersenyum saat melihat Hinata menatapnya. "Tidak usah ucap kan terima kasih. Sekarang, kita kembali ke kelas dan bersiaplah akan hukuman Kurenai Sensei untuk mu." Lanjutnya jahil.

"Sudah sejam pelajarannya terlewat. Semoga saja hukuman untuk kita ringan."

"Maaf saja. Hukuman itu khusus untuk mu. Soalnya aku sudah izin mau ke UKS tadi."

"Berarti, ini hari sial ku..."

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit UKS dengan senyuman tipis. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat kini merona saat mengingat ucapan Hinata tadi.

"_Naruto. Dia menggendong mu seperti pengantin baru dan membawa mu ke sini dengan raut khawatir."_

"_Aku tidak mungkin berbohong. Selama bersekolah disini, dia tidak pernah menunjuk kan raut seperti itu pada siapapun. Dan tadi adalah sejarah baru bagi KISH melihat pangeran mereka merasa khawatir pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke."_

'Dia menggendong ku. Dia menyentuh ku. Dia menunggu ku di sini. Apa...apa dia mulai suka pada ku?'

Kata-kata itu terus berulang di pikirannya seperti kaset rusak. Membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Seperti ada sebuah lagu yang bernyanyi seolah menunjuk kan seberapa besar kebahagiaannya.

SREG

Pintu geser UKS terbuka pelan menampil kan Shizune dan seorang pria tua yang memakai jas hitam. Sasuke yang tadi melamun segera tersadar dan menatap datar mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar." Kata Shizune dengan senyuman tipis. Dia lalu menoleh kan kepalanya ke belakang lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kepala Sekolah ingin menemui mu. Dia ingin tahu kronologi kau yang di lukai oleh Jirobo."

Kepala Sekolah menduduk kan dirinya di sebelah ranjang Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan serius. "Aku ingin mendengar secara langsung kejadiannya dari mu."

Sasuke menatap Shizune dengan kalut. Sang Sensei yang tahu arti tatapan dari pemuda itu mengangguk kan kepalanya ringan. "Tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan menyakiti mu lagi kalau kau mau cerita."

"Shizune Sensei benar. Cerita kan semuanya dan aku akan memutus kan apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya." Kepala Sekolah menepuk tangan kanan Sasuke pelan.

'Mungkin aku memang harus memberitahu kan semua yang terjadi pada ku. Mungkin dengan ini aku tidak akan di bully lagi.'

.

.

.

Kelas M terlihat ramai. Itu karena hari ini giliran Iruka yang mengajar. Dan anak-anak tahu, jika Sensei mereka yang biasanya rajin itu datang terlambat. Berarti dia ada urusan dengan si mesum Kakashi. Dan mereka tidak mau tahu urusan apa itu. Sudah hampir sejam Iruka belum juga muncul. Membuat mereka semua bisa bersantai sejenak menghindari aktivitas belajar yang membuat bosan.

Dan di antara siswa yang ramai itu, terdapat tiga orang yang terdiam –ralat, dua memang pendiam dan satu lagi terpaksa diam- memegang ponsel di tangan masing-masing. Seperti menunggu balasan dari seseorang yang biasanya ada bersama mereka.

Kiba –orang yang terpaksa diam- memandangi ponselnya gemas. Tadi dia mengirim sms pada temannya yang entah pergi kemana. Dan sekarang dia sedang menunggu tidak sabar balasan dari Naruto.

"Sudah di jawab, Kiba?" Shino yang duduk agak jauh di belakang Kiba bertanya.

"Belum." Bisik Kiba pelan. Namun, entah bagaimana Shino dapat mendengarnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya maklum. "Mungkin..."

**TING**

Kiba langsung menoleh ke arah ponselnya begitu mendengar nada sms masuk. Segera dia membaca isi sms balasan dari Naruto.

**From : Naru Kitsune**

_**Kau mau ikut kencan dengan ku?**_

"Sepertinya dia sedang bersenang-senang." Kata Shikamaru yang tadi memang sempat mengintip sedikit ponsel Kiba.

"Aku juga baru dapat balasan." Kedua orang itu segera menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara Shino.

"Sepertinya, cuma aku yang tidak di balas." Ucap Shikamaru cuek.

"Tidak akan di balas jika kau mengiriminya _trademark_ mu." Sungut Kiba.

SREG

Suara pintu membuat kelas itu menjadi hening seketika. Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dengan mata _shappier_ yang indah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tampang kusut. Begitu tahu siapa yang datang, suasana yang hening tadi kembali ramai seperti taman bermain.

Kiba menatap Naruto yang baru memasuki kelas mereka dengan jenaka. Namun, segera berubah begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang tidak biasanya. "Kau kenapa?"

Naruto memandang Kiba dengan wajah kalut. "Aku bingung, Kiba."

"Bingung kenapa?" Shikamaru yang penasaran juga ikut bertanya.

"Bisakah kita ke atap. Aku ingin bicara pada kalian mengenai hal ini."

"Baiklah."

"Ok."

"Dan jangan lupa kan Shino. Dia terlalu serius pada serangganya."

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di atap, Naruto mencerita kan semua hal yang di alaminya saat berada di dekat Sasuke. Sontak membuat Kiba tertawa geli karenanya.

"Ka-kau. Ha...ha... Naru, kau lucu sekali."

"Bisa kau henti kan, Kiba. Aku merasa ini tidak lucu."

"Naru, Naru. Menjadi seorang playboy seperti mu membuat mu menjadi susah memahami kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Apa?!"

"Ya, Naru. Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Tepatnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~**

**Hanya sedikit cuap-cuap dari Ane. Thanks banget buat yang udah baca fict Ane yang gaje dan abal ini. Sekarang Ane tidak bisa balas karena lagi bosan ngetik. Tapi, karena ingat ada hutang tetap Ane terusin.**

**BTW, please di review, ya?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Narusasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, banyak typo disana sini, gaje abal ngebosani, dllllllllll.**

**JATUH CINTA, EH?**

Brugh

Naruto melempar tasnya begitu saja ke lantai. Tidak peduli jika psp yang baru di belinya rusak karena terbanting. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Memikirkan beberapa hal yang membuat otaknya bisa tercerai berai. Ok, itu hanya perumpamaan. Otaknya yang sangat berharga itu tidak akan tercerai berai hanya masalah pelik yang melandanya sekarang. Hey, dia Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda tampan incaran banyak orang dan jangan lupakan otaknya yang pintar.

"_Kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Tepatnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke."_

Demi kakeknya yang sangat ero. Kenapa ucapan tidak masuk di akal Shikamaru muncul di pikirannya? Apa tidak ada hal yang bisa di pikirkannya sekarang ini...

Sasuke

Naruto menarik dengan kuat rambut pirangnya. _Hell_, jangan katakan otaknya sedang eror sekarang. Kenapa pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya Sasuke?

"_Itu karena kau sedang jatuh cinta..."_

"_...jatuh cinta..."_

"_...cinta..."_

"GYAAAAA. Tuhan, cabut otak ku sekarang!" Teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah bingung. Memikirkan setiap menit waktu yang terbuang untuk menceritakan kronologi dia sampai bisa masuk UKS dengan wajah babak belur pada Kepala Sekolah.

"_Besok aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mu, Sasuke. Ku harap mereka mau datang ke sini walaupun tanpa memakai surat panggilan."_

Biarpun Kepala Sekolah mengatakannya dengan lembut. Namun, dia sangat tahu kalau nada yang di gunakannya adalah perintah mutlak yang wajib di ikuti. Dan itulah yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya tahu dia di bully? Bagaimana kalau mereka menyuruhnya keluar dari KIHS? Bagaimana...kalau dia berpisah dengan Naruto?

Tentu dia tidak ingin keluar dari KIHS dan berpisah dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Selama ini dia selalu menyembunyikan apapun yang terjadi padanya saat sekolah. Jika besok orang tuanya datang itu bisa jadi masalah yang sangat besar.

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu menyusul suara seorang wanita yang di kenalinya sebagai orang yang telah melahirkannya.

"Sasu-chan. Kau tidak makan malam?" Panggil Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke menatap sendu pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak mungkin keluar sekarang. Luka pukulan Jirobo masih membekas. Tentu saja pukulan itu tidak akan hilang dalam sekejap walaupun sudah di obati Shizune.

"Nanti saja, Kaa-san. Sasu masih kenyang." Sahutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Mikoto terdiam mendengar nada suara anak bungsunya. Dia sangat yakin jika suara anaknya bergetar. Apa anaknya itu sakit?

"Kamu kenapa, Sayang? Apa kamu sakit?"

Sasuke tersenyum pelan saat mendengar nada khawatir ibunya. Ah, insting seorang ibu. Dia tidak mungkin meragukan hal itu.

"Tidak apa, Kaa-san. Nanti Sasu makan kalau merasa lapar."

"Baiklah. Kaa-san akan simpan makanannya di kulkas. Segera keluar jika merasa lapar. Jangan di tahan, Sasu-chan. Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Hn." Pemuda itu bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarnya. "Maaf kan aku, Kaa-san." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Fugaku sedang menonton berita saat Mikoto duduk di dekatnya. Dia bisa mendengar helaan nafas berat dari istrinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke hari ini?"

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Fugaku heran. Kali ini dengan pandangan yang di arahkan ke istrinya.

"Biasanya dia keluar kamar tanpa di panggil saat makan malam. Bisanya juga dia duduk menonton tv sampai jam sepuluh malam. Tapi, kenapa dia malah mendekam di kamar? Seperti ada yang di tutupinya."

Fugaku menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan istrinya. Istrinya ini memang sangat sayang pada kedua putranya. Selalu merasa was-was jika tingkah putranya berbeda dari keseharian mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka sudah besar." Dia memeluk istrinya lembut. "Mereka akan merasa terganggu jika kau terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka." Ucapnya menenangkan. Dia mengelus punggung istrinya lembut.

"Aku ini ibunya, Fuga-kun. Wajar saja aku merasa khawatir."

"Mungkin masalah yang dialaminya hanya dia yang bisa menanganinya."

"Masalah apa?" Mikoto menatap suaminya bingung.

"Cinta." Pria itu tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya merona. "Sudahlah. Kau jangan memaksa mereka. Pada waktunya nanti mereka akan bicara sendiri pada kita." Putusnya tegas.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk mendengar putusan itu.

.

.

.

_H-3 Taruhan_

Mikoto keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai mandi dan membereskan kamar. Fugaku sedang mandi saat di keluar. Sekarang dia ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga tercintanya.

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu membuka kulkas kecil di depannya. Mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang akan di olahnya. Dia membawa bahan makanan itu ke wastafel dan mencucinya. Dia memotong bahan makanan itu dan merebusnya. Selagi menunggu matang, dia segera menyeduh dua gelas susu dan secangkir kopi. Dia lalu meletakannya di atas nampan dan membawanya ke meja makan. Dengan perlahan, dia meletakan nampan itu. Namun, pergerakannya segera terhenti saat matanya melihat selembar kertas di tengah meja makan. Kertas itu di timpa gelas agar tidak terbang melayang.

Dia mengambil kertas itu cepat. Dan membaca tulisan yang di kenali sebagai tulisan Sasuke.

_Kaa-san. Sasu tidak bisa sarapan di rumah. Soalnya Sasu buru-buru. Tapi, bisakah Kaa-san dan Tou-san datang ke sekolah hari ini. Kepala Sekolah ingin bertemu kalian._

Kami-sama. Ternyata instingnya memang benar. Ada apa dengan anaknya?

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring di atap seorang diri. Ketiga temannya sedang ada urusan dengan keluarga masing-masing. Mereka akan datang saat jam keempat nanti.

Naruto menatap langit biru yang sama persis dengan matanya. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ucapan ketiga temannya terus menerus. Seolah memutar kaset rekaman rusak yang diulang.

KRET

Pintu atap terbuka pelan menghasilkan deritan yang cukup membuat ngilu karena karatan. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Muncul seorang gadis cantik dengan surai pirang dan iris violet indah. Gadis itu tersenyum manis saat melihat orang yang di carinya sedari tadi sedang berbaring nyaman di atap.

"Apa mau mu?"

Senyum itu segera pudar saat mendengar nada dingin yang di berikan oleh pemuda itu. namun, senyum itu kembali merekah setelah mengingat kembali rencananya dengan temannya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu."

"Bicaralah!"

"Tidak di sini. Aku ingin bicara di _cafe_ langganan ku. Bisakah?"

"Aku sibuk hari ini, besok dan seterusnya."

"Tap..."

"Shion!" Gadis itu berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara bentakan pujaannya. "Aku sekarang banyak pikiran. Jangan mengganggu ku kalau kau tidak ingin tersakiti." Ujarnya dingin.

Gadis itu terisak pelan. "Apa salah ku?" Teriaknya kalap. Naruto hanya diam melihat Shion mulai menangis. "Kenapa kau menyakiti ku? Aku sudah lama mencintai mu. Apa yang kurang dari ku? Aku cantik, kaya, menarik, semua laki-laki ingin menjadi kekasih ku. Tapi, kenapa kau mencampakan ku? Jawab aku, Naruto!"

Naruto segera berdiri dan menatap Shion dingin. "Ini yang tidak ku suka dari mu. Berteriak pada ku seolah aku tuli. Aku tidak peduli kau cantik karena aku tampan. Aku bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang ku mau. Aku juga tidak peduli kau kaya karena aku lebih kaya dari mu. Aku juga tidak seperti laki-laki yang ingin menjadi kekasih mu karena banyak wanita yang sangat menginginkan ku. Karena itulah aku mencampakan mu. Puas!" Balasnya sinis. Dia lalu pergi dari atap meninggalkan Shion yang masih meraung.

Tidak berapa lama setelah kepergian Naruto...

Karui mendekati Shion yang masih menangis. Dia menyentuh pundak gadis itu perlahan.

"Kenapa...kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti itu kepada ku? Hiks, aku tahu...sangat tahu kalau aku hanya selingan. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal yang membuat aku setersiksa ini." Adunya pilu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada mu untuk bertahan sebelum rencana ini berjalan. Namun, kau berteriak seperti itu membuat semua hal yang kita bicarakan kemarin gagal." Shion menatap wajah Karui. "Dan aku punya _plan B_ untuk mu." Lanjutnya dengan senyum misterius.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di tempat favoritnya saat di perpustakaan. Bel mulai pelajaran masih setengah jam lagi. Jadi, dari pada duduk di dalam kelas dan membuat semua orang menatapnya aneh. Lebih baik dia duduk di sini dan membaca dengan tenang. Namun, itu yang seharusnya di lakukannya jika tidak mendengar suara yang sudah di hafalnya.

Sasuke menatap datar orang di depannya. Ekspresinya tidak berubah walaupun orang di depannya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Orang itu tertawa pelan. "Mau ku? Kau sungguh-sungguh bertanya? Ya, ampun."

"Aku serius." Ucap pemuda manis itu dingin.

"Ha...ha..." Orang itu malah tertawa kencang saat melihat Sasuke. Syukurlah Anko belum datang. Jika tidak, orang itu pasti di usir keluar. "Baiklah..." Ucap orang itu pelan saat melihat respon Sasuke tidak sesuai harapannya. "Aku memasukan lamaran ku di sini dan wush...aku di terima sebagai penjaga perpustakaan membantu Anko Sensei." Lanjut orang itu senang.

Sasuke menatap nanar orang yang dari tadi bicara dengannya. "Kapan kau memasukan lamaran mu?"

"Aku memasukannya seminggu yang lalu. Dan sengaja merahasiakannya biar menjadi kejutan."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Otouto."

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit waktu terlewat. Bel tanda pelajaran di mulai sudah berbunyi. Namun, kedua orang itu. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya salah satu dari kedua orang itu tetap bertahan di perpustakaan. Tidak peduli sensei sudah masuk untuk mengajar. Yang di pedulikan olehnya adalah ucapan kakaknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hei, apa yang salah dengan aku yang bekerja di sini?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi ganas.

"Ehem. Baiklah, Suke. Jangan berikan aku tatapan mu yang menghancurkan harapan ku kalau aku kakak terburuk di dunia." Itachi menatap adiknya lembut. "Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku memikirkan untuk mencari pekerjaan yang layak. Membantu Kaa-san di pasar juga sangat layak. Namun, tidak selamanya aku harus bergantung padanya. Jadi, seminggu yang lalu aku mengirim lamaran kerja ke sekolah mu ini dan akhirnya di terima." Jelasnya dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan berbohong, Aniki. Aku tahu bukan hanya itu alasan mu."

Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh hal yang sangat tidak pantas di lakukannya mengingat umurnya sudah berapa.

"..."

"Baiklah, Suke. Selain hal yang ku jelaskan tadi. Alasan ku yang lain adalah agar bisa mengawasi mu sepanjang waktu ku di sini."

Pemuda beasiswa itu mendecak kesal. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Aniki. Aku sudah dewasa. Tidak perlu di jaga seperti anak kecil." Geramnya.

Itachi terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan adiknya. "Sampai kapanpun, kau tetap adik kecil ku. Sedewasa apapun diri mu, kau tetap butuh kakak mu. Aku akan terus di sisi mu saat kau menuju tingkat kedewasaan yang benar-benar sempurna. Saat waktu itu tiba, aku akan bersama mu, membimbing mu dan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mu. Hingga akan ada seseorang yang menggantikan tugas ku selanjutnya." Itachi menatap adiknya yang bungkam. "Seseorang yang mencintai dan di cintai oleh mu." Lanjutnya tegas.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan penuh makna dari kakaknya. Dia tidak tahu kalau kakaknya yang jarang menampilkan raut serius itu bisa mengucapkan hal yang sangat dalam seperti ini.

Biasanya Itachi akan selalu mengganggunya. Membuatnya kesal, bahkan akan tertawa jika dia tertimpa musibah. Tapi, sekarang...

"Hmph..."

Itachi menatap adiknya bingung saat melihat tubuh Sasuke bergetar seperti menahan tawa. "Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke berdehem singkat untuk mengalihkan tawanya. "Aku seperti melihat seorang bapak menasehati anaknya."

"Terserah apa kata mu." Balas Itachi tidak peduli. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita membahas soal _blush on_ yang ada di wajahmu, ne, Otouto?"

DEG

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di taman belakang kebun sekolah mereka. Wajahnya menampilkan raut merana. Dia tidak sedang memikirkan kejadian yang ada di atap. Sampai matipun hal itu tidak akan di lakukan olehnya. Dia masih bingung akan perasaannya pada pemuda manis bersurai raven dan beriris onix indah. Pemuda yang menghiasi pikirannya sampai hari ini. Kami-sama, apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Naruto menatap bunga-bunga yang di tanam di belakang gedung kelasnya. Di sana bukan hanya ada taman bunga. Namun, beberapa pohon buah tumbuh subur. Semua orang di KIHS boleh memanennya jika buahnya matang. Itulah yang membuat semua orang senang berada di sana.

Sekarang dia sendirian karena jam masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Dia lagi malas belajar. Pikirannya yang suka sekali berkelana semenjak bertemu pemuda manis itu membuat dia enggan masuk kelas. Padahal, tanpa masuk kelas pun dia sudah memikirkan Sasuke terus-terusan.

"Sudah ku duga kau di sini."

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau ada urusan keluarga?" Raut penasaran di tunjukan olehnya saat melihat salah satu temannya yang paling pemalas muncul di sekolah.

Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto. Dia segera menguap begitu rasa kantuk menyerangnya. "Aku malas. Lagipula, mereka hanya membahas tentang penebangan hutan liar. Orang tua ku sudah cukup untuk hadir di pertemuan itu." Sahutnya malas.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Orang tua Shikamaru memang memegang peran penting di pemerintahan. Ayah Shikamaru memang bukan seorang pejabat. Namun, dia di angkat sebagai pengawas hutan di Konoha. Selain karena dia memang mempunyai wilayah sendiri sebagai tempat melestarikan rusa langka mereka, ayahnya juga seorang pelestari lingkungan. Sedangkan ibu Shikamaru seorang peneliti hewan. Untuk itulah mereka di percaya pemerintah untuk menjaga hutan Konoha beserta makhluk hidup di dalamnya.

"Masih memikirkan ucapan kami kemarin?"

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus kasar. "Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa alasan yang bisa membuat ku jatuh cinta padanya." Dia melirik sedikit Shikamaru. "Kau tahu sendiri aku _stright_. Aku masih suka dengan dada wanita. Tidak pernah ada penyimpangan seks untuk ku." Ucapnya arogan.

Shikamaru terkekeh geli. "Ya-ya. Aku tahu kau _straight_. Sampai sekarang pun kau masih sama. Tapi, saat ini kau Sasukeseksual. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke kau suka. Berbeda dengan laki-laki lainnya."

Naruto tertawa terbahak mendengar komentar Shikamaru yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kau mungkin tertawa lucu sekarang. Tapi, aku tahu kau sudah merasakannya saat ini."

DEG

Manis

Raven

Onix

Putih

Sasuke

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Kau sudah jatuh pada pesonanya."

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya tajam. "Kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku." Sahutnya ketus. Dia segera merapikan buku-buku di atas mejanya dan meletakannya kembali pada rak buku.

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu. Aku Kakak mu. Lagipula, aku tadi heran melihat muka Kaa-san yang sedih." Itachi bisa melihat pergerakan adiknya terhenti. "Dan aku sempat melihat ada selembar kertas yang di genggamnya saat aku pamit." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya. "Ti..."

"Sasuke."

Kedua bersaudara itu menoleh. Mereka bisa melihat seorang wanita yang menatap mereka marah.

"Anko Sensei." Panggil Sasuke pelan. Sedangkan Itachi segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Bukankah ini sudah lewat dari jam masuk?"

Sasuke sangat tahu itu bukan pertanyaan. "Maafkan saya, Sensei." Dia menundukan wajahnya tanda menyesal.

Wanita berambut pendek itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pria muda yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. "Apa kau Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Bukankah kau yang akan menjadi asisten ku di sini?"

"Hn."

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau malah mengajak seorang siswa bicara di perpustakaan? Bukankah kau tahu kalau ini sudah jam masuk?"

"Hn."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan marga mu yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, selama kau menjadi asisten ku di sini. Kau harus ikuti peraturan yang berlaku. Termasuk jangan mengajak seorang siswa bicara di perpustakaan saat jam masuk. Kecuali dia menanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan buku. Kau mengerti?"

"Hn."

"Bagus." Anko menganggukan kepalanya puas.

Mungkin beberapa orang akan melihat Anko dengan tatapan aneh. Sebab, dia bisa sangat mengerti dengan ucapan Itachi yang bahkan tidak ada di kamus manapun.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke. "Kau sekarang pergilah ke kelas. Aku tidak ingin ada yang berkeliaran saat jam masuk ke perpustakaan."

"Terima kasih, Anko Sensei."

"_Welcome_."

Sasuke beranjak dari sana tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia bergegas menuju kelasnya.

"Apa kau kakaknya?" Tanya Anko saat tidak melihat Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Mungkin kalau ada kau di sini, dia tidak akan kesepian lagi." Gumam Anko lirih.

"Apa maksud, Sensei?"

Anko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sebaiknya kita ke gudang belakang. Ada beberapa buku yang baru sampai kemarin. Kita harus menyusunnya." Ujarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Dia segera meninggalkan pria itu tanpa menunggunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke?" Tanyanya lirih entah pada siapa.

Jawabannya akan datang sebentar lagi, Itachi. Bersabarlah...

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri bergegas masuk menuju ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat cemas. Apalagi ini mengenai perihal anak bungsu mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika langkah kaki mereka menggema mengganggu ruangan lain.

Mereka berhenti melangkah saat melihat pintu kayu berkualitas di cat hitam menjulang di hadapan mereka. Sebuah papan nama tertempel dengan apik di bagian atas pintu. Seolah menegaskan kalau di dalam sana adalah orang penting.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Orang tua dari Uchiha bersaudara itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah belakang. Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai cokelat sedang mendekap beberapa map berdiri dengan wajah ramah.

Mikoto tersenyum kikuk saat menyadari kalau mereka menghalangi langkah pria itu untuk masuk ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. "Maafkan kami." Ucapnya cepat sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam tanpa merasa bersalah.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikap Mikoto. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Sepertinya kalian ingin bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, iya. Kami orang tua Uchiha Sasuke. Kami harus bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah perihal anak kami." Jelas Mikoto. Dia lalu melihat pintu belakangnya, kemudian mengalihkannya kembali kepada pria di depannya. "Apa kepala Sekolah ada?" Tanyanya selanjutnya.

"Dia ada di dalam. Kebetulan juga saya mau bertemu beliau. Mari ikut saya." Ajak pria itu ramah. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Nama saya Umino Iruka, guru Sastra Jepang di sini." Lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

Iruka mendekati pintu dengan tenang lalu mengetuknya.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara beratdari dalam.

Guru itu segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kedua orang tua muridnya untuk masuk. Setelah itu dia menyusul ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

Sepasang suami istri itu segera duduk di kursi depan meja setelah di persilahkan oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Iruka meletakan map yang di bawanya ke atas meja dan segera menjelaskan tentang kedua orang yang masuk bersamanya. "Mereka adalah kedua orang tua Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka ke sini untuk bertemu Anda."

Sang Kepala Sekolah tersenyum tipis. "Saya Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kepala Sekolah KIHS. Saya memang sudah menunggu kalian sedari tadi." Ucapnya ramah. Matanya segera di alihkan pada Iruka. "Ku harap kau mau memanggil Uchiha Sasuke ke ruangan ku."

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu, Sarutobi-san." Pamit Iruka undur diri.

Setelah Iruka keluar dari ruangannya, Hiruzen berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah meja kecil yang tidak begitu jauh dari mejanya. "Kalian berdua mau minum apa? Teh atau kopi?"

Mikoto tersenyum sopan. "Tidak perlu repot, Kepala..."

"Panggil saya Hiruzen atau Sarutobi. Sangat tidak nyaman saat seseorang memanggil mu dengan jabatan. Bukankah begitu, Uchiha-san?"

Mikoto hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya menatap datar pria di depannya.

Hiruzen meletakan dua cangkir berisi teh di hadapan pasangan Uchiha itu. Dia lalu duduk di kursinya dan memandang penuh atensi kedua orang di depannya. "Mungkin kalian berdua merasa heran karena saya memanggil kalian tanpa surat pemberitahuan. Tapi, saya memanggil kalian bukan karena Sasuke berbuat salah. Namun, ada hal yang lain."

Fugaku memandang lekat Hiruzen. "Ada apa dengan anak kami?" Tanyanya datar.

Hiruzen menghela napas pelan. "Ini karena kejadian kemarin..."

Dan ceritapun mengalir...

.

.

.

Suasana di KIHS begitu sepi. Maklum saja, saat ini seluruh siswa/siswi di KIHS sedang dalam proses belajar. Yang terlihat berkeliaran hanyalah beberapa pekerja yang memang harus bertugas dan guru yang harus ke kelas untuk mengajar.

Namun, diantara para guru dan pekerja. Terdapat salah satu siswa berprestasi yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju gedung seberang tempat dia belajar. Suara tapak kakinya menggema. Beruntung di tempat itu tidak ada kelas. Sebab, dia amsih di lantai satu gedung sebelah kanan di mana hanya ada perpustakaan dan kantin. Sedangkan kelas spesial ada di lantai atas.

Saat berbelok menuju gedung aula. Murid itu bisa melihat seseorang yang di sukainya duduk di taman belakang gedung yang baru di lewatinya bersama dengan temannya yang berkuncir nanas.

Sasuke, murid yang tadi terburu-buru segera berputar arah menuju taman itu. Wajahnya menujukan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kedua orang itu. syukurlah mereka berdua terlalu fokus ke arah depan. Jika tidak, dia akan merasa sangat malu jika ketahuan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa membantah hati mu sendiri, Naru. Sebuah kenyataan jika kau jatuh cinta padanya."

DEG

Hati Sasuke terasa sakit saat mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tentang perasaan pujaannya. Naruto jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Siapa orang tersebut? Sasuke semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata 'jatuh cinta' dalam setiap ucapan mu. Seolah-olah aku sendiri mudah lupa dengan kata itu." Komentar Naruto ketus.

Sasuke bisa mendengar Shikamaru tertawa kecil.

"Itu tidak akan ku lakukan jika orang yang ku ajak bicara yakin akan perasaannya sendiri." Pemuda malas itu menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu mencari alasan mu jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta menyatukan dua hati yang terpisah. Mereka terikat benang merah dengan kuat sehingga tidak mudah terlepas. Kau akan merasakan apa yang akan di rasakannya. Kau akan bahagia jika dia bahagia. Kau akan sedih jika dia bersedih."

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Banyak orang bilang cinta itu seperti kuis yang sangat sulit di kerjakan. Namun, penuh rasa penasaran untuk menyelsaikannya. Begitu pula dengan cinta. Kau sibuk memikirkan alasan mu jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, semakin kuat kau ingin tahu tentangnya, ingin di dekatnya." Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. "Ini sebenarnya bukan gaya ku untuk menjelaskan filosofi cinta. Tapi, karena aku punya teman yang seperti anak TK. Aku terpaksa menjelaskannya." Kelakar Shikamaru.

Naruto meninju lengan teman baiknya." Sialan kau. _But_, terima kasih atas penjelasan mu, Shikamaru-sama." Balasnya.

"Nama ku semakin bagus jika kau tambahkan akhiran 'sama' di belakangnya."

"Hahaha..."

Mereka sungguh tidak tahu jika ucapan Shikamaru bukan hanya di dengar oleh Naruto. Tapi, juga di dengar seorang pemuda manis yang kini menjadi menjadi pujaan si pirang.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lesu ke arah kelas. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Bahkan pada Kabuto yang terkenal dingin dan kejam melebihi Ibiki yang sekarang sedang mengajar di kelasnya. Dia juga bahkan tidakpeduli pada Iruka yang memanggil namanya sedari tadi.

Tunggu!

Memanggil namanya...

'_Shit!_' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ya, Sensei." Sahut Sasuke membalas panggilan Iruka.

Iruka mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kelasnya. "Kau dari mana, Sasuke?" Tanyanya heran melihat muridnya di luar kelas.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. "Saya dari perpustakaan, Sensei." Jawabnya setengah berbohong setengah jujur.

"Oh..." Iruka tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Orang tua mu juga ada di sana." Ujarnya lembut.

Sasuke menatap Iruka tidak percaya. Orang tuanya sudah datang jam segini? Apa mereka tidak bekerja dulu?

Iruka menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Pemuda nerd itu mengerjapkan matanya. Dia menatap wajah khawatir Iruka, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya ringan. "Baiklah, Sensei. Saya permisi." Pamitnya bergegas pergi dari hadapan Iruka.

Iruka menatap Sasuke aneh. "Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda nerd pemegang beasiswa selama tiga tahun penuh itu tidak pernah terlibat masalah. Apapun itu. Dan sekarang, opini itu terpaksa di ubah akibat ulah seorang senpai bernama Jirobo.

Jirobo, seorang siswa kelas XII B. Tubuh tinggi besar, tidak tampan dan juga pintar. Masuk ke KIHS dengan nilai pas-pasan. Yah, tidak kurang dan lebih. Lebih mengandalkan otot dan harta orang tuanya. Terlalu pengecut jika di hadapkan dengan seseorang yang lebih berkuasa darinya. Yah, contohnya takut dengan Naruto.

Awal mula kebencian seorang Jirobo pada pemuda manis bernama Uchiha Sasuke terjadi saat Sasuke sudah tiga bulan berada di KIHS sebagai murid kelas satu. Sebagai salah satu orang kaya di Konoha, Jirobo selalu menindas orang yang memang tidak pantas untuk satu sekolah dengannya. Begitu tahu sang Uchiha mendapat beasiswa di KIHS, Jirobo mulai mem-bully-nya secara terus-terusan.

Namun, penyiksaan terhadap Sasuke semakin _extreme_ saat dia tahu _kouhai_nya itu seorang _gay_. Sebenarnya, dia mengetahuinya tanpa sengaja. Saat di gedung aula, parkir dan kantin –yang paling sering di amati oleh Jirobo- dia bisa melihat Sasuke sering mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Hipotesisnya memang tidak pernah salah. Apalagi, saat melihat rona merah yang menghampiri wajah culun Sasuke jika menatap pangeran pirang itu. Semakin membuat dia yakin jika Sasuke memang seorang _gay_ yang menyukai Naruto.

Dia yang memang tidak menyukai Sasuke berusaha memanfaatkan rahasia itu sebaik mungkin. Dengan cara itu, dia bisa yakin jika murid beasiswa itu bisa keluar dari KIHS.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pintu di depannya ragu. Hari ini, sudah dua kali dia merasa gundah. Pertama, tentang pujaannya yang ternyata sedang jatuh cinta entah pada siapa. Kedua, orang tuanya datang secepat ini. Membuat Sasuke tidak yakin untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Namun, jika dia terlalu lama dalam kebimbangan, masalah ini tidak akan selesai. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Dia juga ingin merasa tenang selama bersekolah di KIHS. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi. Tanpa memikirkan...Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan penuh kepastian, dia mengetuk pintu hitam di hadapannya. Suara berat seorang pria yang menyuruhnya masuk membuat Sasuke memutar _handle_ pintu dengan perlahan.

"Ah, ternyata orang yang dari tadi kita tunggu sudah datang. Silahkan masuk, Sasuke." Kata Hiruzen santai.

Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Dia bisa melihat orang tuanya sedang duduk dengan mata mengarah padanya. Dan dia sangat tahu arti tatapan itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah megah, ah, lebih tepatnya mansion mewah berdiri gagah. Rumah bercat putih itu di kelilingi oleh beberapa _bodyguard _ handal kepercayaan si pemilik mansion. Masuk ke dalam mansion, akan tersaji sebuah pemandangan kemewahan yang menghiasi setiap sudut. Bukti dari keberhasilan si pemilik akan usahanya selama ini.

Tapi, kita tidak akan berfokus pada mansion mewah itu. Kita akan melihat ke bagian ruang keluarga yang juga tidak kalah mewahnya. Ruang keluarga itu tidak hanya terisi perabotan mahal. Akan tetapi, ada tiga sosok yang akan kita bahas di sini. Sosok pertama adalah sosok yang paling kita kenal senang membully seseorang. Ya, dia adalah Jirobo. Sedangkan kedua sosok yang bersamanya adalah Gato dan Guren, kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini sedang bertengkar tentang surat panggilan dari Kepala Sekolah KIHS.

Jirobo bersungut-sungut dalam hati. Dia bersedekap tangan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dia bisa melihat orang tuanya saling menyalahkan di depannya. "Bisakah Kaa-san dan Tou-san berhenti mengoceh? Aku tidak bisa tenang jika mendengar ucapan tidak bermutu dari kalian." Ungkap Jirobo kesal.

Gato menoleh. Dia menggeram mendengar ucapan Jirobo. "Tidak bermutu kau bilang?" Teriaknya. "Kau yang tidak bisa menjadi anak yang bermutu. Apa aku menyekolahkan mu hanya untuk menjadi preman? Aku menyekolahkan mu agar menjadi anak yang berguna. Tidak menghamburkan uang kami sembarangan." Dia menoleh ke arah istrinya. "Dan ini semua karena didikan mu. Jika kau tidak memanjakannya sedemikian rupa, dia tidak akan berbuat seperti ini. Mempermalukan nama keluarga kita." Cibirnya sinis.

Guren segera meraung marah. "Kau menuduh ku? Apa kau tidak bercermin, Hah?! Kalau kau lebih perhatian dengan Jirobo. Dia tidak akan senakal ini!"

Pertengkaran kembali terjadi. Jirobo hanya mendengus benci dan berucap. "Dari pada bertengkar sekarang. Akan lebih baik kita segera pergi ke KIHS. Kepala Sekolah pasti menunggu kita."

PLAK

"Jangan mengatur ku, Anak Sialan!" Geram Gato setelah menampar Jirobo. "Jangan harap setelah ini kau akan hidup enak." Ancam pria gemuk itu seraya pergi meninggalkan istri dan anaknya.

Guren mengelus lembut pipi putranya. "Jangan di ambil hati ucapan, Tou-san mu. Dia memang begitu." Hiburnya pelan.

Jirobo menepis tangan ibunya dan berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa anak jaman sekarang tidak tahu adat sama sekali?" Gumamnya menyusul suami dan anaknya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menatap wajah Shikamaru _skeptis_. Pemuda pemalas itu jelas merasa heran dengan tatapan yang di layangkan temannya itu padanya. "Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Aku heran, kau yang tidak pernah berpacaran selama kita berteman, bisa mengucapkan hal aneh seperti itu."

PLAK

"Hei, kenapa kau memukul kepala ku?" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Kau tidak tahu, kepala ku ini sangat berharga." Gerutunya kesal. "Sudah banyak hal yang berharga di hasilkan oleh otak pintar ku ini." Ucapnya jumawa.

Kini, giliran Shikamru yang menatap Naruto _skeptis_. "Kepala yang bahkan tidak tahu tentang cinta itu kau banggakan?" Cibirnya telak. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu seberapa pintar otak mu yang bodoh akan cinta." Sindirnya.

"Hei! Cinta itu menggunakan perasaan, bukan otak." Bela Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya. Baru kali ini kau mengatakan hal benar." Sindir Shikamaru. Dia lalu berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang saja. Lebih enak santai di rumah dari pada di sekolah." Pemuda beriris kuaci itu menatap Naruto. "Mau ikut?"

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja." Dia lalu berdiri dan merangkulkan tangan di pundak Shikamaru. "Beberapa hari ini aku sibuk rapat dengan Tou-san. Jadi, tidak sempat istirahat." Jelasnya singkat.

"_Mendokusei_." Naruto mendengus mendengar _tredmark_ Shikamaru. "Kita harus telpon Kiba dan Shino. Mereka berdua akan merasa kesal jika tahu kita bolos tanpa memberitahu mereka."

"Kau benar."

Mereka berdua segera melangkah santai menuju tempat parkir. Masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya ke arah gerbang KIHS. Penjaga gerbang tersenyum dan membuka pintu gerbang setelah melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa melakukan ini jika bosan. Apalagi, status mereka yang menjadi pewaris perusahaan yang terkadang membantu orang tua. Membuat mereka mendapat kelonggaran melakukan apapun. Dan itu juga di manfaatkan oleh kedua pangeran KIHS ini jika mereka sedang malas belajar. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam memasuki sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu Kaa-san?" Sasuke semakin menunduk mendengar perkataan itu. "Apa Kaa-san tidak berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada putranya?"

"Kaa-san..."

"Kau anggap apa Kaa-san, Sasuke?"

"Maafkan aku."

Fugaku mengusap bahu istrinya. "Sudahlah, Mikoto. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir." Hiburnya pelan.

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu menghela nafas lelah. "Setidaknya, jangan sembunyikan apapun dari ku." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada si bungsu. "Aku seperti tidak di anggap oleh anak sendiri." Sindirnya telak.

"Kaa-san, bukan maksud ku seperti itu." Mendengar sindiran dari ibunya, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. "Seperti kata Tou-san, aku tidak ingin, Kaa-san terlalu khawatir pada ku. Aku tidak ingin Kaa-san sakit." Ucapnya memelas.

"Dan kau malah membuat ku semkain pusing. Ya ampun, Sasu-chan. Bisakah jangan bertingkah terlalu dewasa? Kau ini masih kecil. Tidak perlu berlagak tua."

"Kaa-san, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Sanggah Sasuke tidak terima.

"Kau masih kecil di mata ku." Balas Mikoto kalem.

Fugaku mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Sudahlah. Apa kalian tidak malu dengan Kepala Sekolah?" Tunjuknya pada sang Kepala Sekolah yang sedang menatap mereka penuh rasa humor.

Rona merah langsung menjalar di kedua pipi Mikoto dan Sasuke.

Hiruzen tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua Uchiha di depannya. "Tidak apa, Uchiha-san. Saya tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali." Ucapnya.

Mikoto menundukan kepalanya sedikit. "Kami minta maaf, Sarutobo-san. Tingkah kami pasti sangat mengganggu, Anda."

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi Kepala Sekolah untuk menyanggah ucapan Mikoto. "Masuk."

CKLEK

Seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai seragam penjaga KIHS terlihat saat pintu di buka. "Kepala Sekolah, orang tua Jirobo sudah tiba." Lapornya singkat. Tapi, dapat membuat keluarga Uchiha terkesiap.

Kepala Sekolah segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Persilahkan mereka masuk." Dia lalu memandang keluarga Uchiha dengan ramah. "Waktunya membereskan masalah di antara Sasuke dan Jirobo, Uchiha-san."

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung meremas celananya saat melihat Jirobo yang menyeringai ke arahnya. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sudah berapa lama Ane belum update nih, fict? Seminggu? Sebulan? Ah, yang pasti tidak setahun. Ane masih sayang ma fict pertama Ane.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian chapie sekarang? Semakin baik atau buruk? **_**Well**_**, Ane tidak bisa menerka. Karena kalian lah readers di sini.**

**Dari awal chapie sampai sekarang, Ane belum sempat ngejelasin tentang Kelas Spesial dan pemain di 'Jatuh Cinta, Eh?' ini. Dan sekarang, Ane akan menjelaskannya.**

**Seperti yang kita ketahui, Kelas Spesial di bagi menjadi dua sesuai penjelasan Ane sebelumnya -chapie 3-. Sesuai peraturan yang berlaku, Kelas Spesial hanya untuk siswa/siswi yang ikut membantu di perusahaan keluarganya.**

**Kelas Spesial hanya sampai dua tahun. Seluruh tingkat tergabung dalam ruangan ini. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah warna kerah baju. Hitam untuk tahun kedua dan putih untuk tahun pertama.**

**Dan sekarang, Ane akan menjelaskan tentang pemain di fict Ane yang gaje ini.**

**~Namikaze Naruto **

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**TB : 188 cm**

**Posisi : Kelas Spesial Tahun Ke-2**

**~Uchiha Sasuke**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**TB : 165 cm**

**Posisi : Kelas XI A**

**(Mulai chapie ini, Ane akan memperkenalkan para pemain yang berperan penting pada fict pertama Ane. Kalau ada yang mau bertanya, silahkan tanya di kotak review)**

**Ane sudah terlalu banyak cuap-cuap. Kesibukan Ane sebagai author yang keren *geplak* membuat waktu Ane banyak tersita. Jadi Ane g' sempat untuk balas.**

_**Special Thanks To**_** :**

**HimekaruLi, Kuro Rozu LA, Aicinta, Guest 1, Yassir, Suira, .12, Fro Nekota, Alta0sapphire, DINDA red-devil24, Willow Aje Kim, Julihrc.**

**Yang ini juga di review ya, readers sekalian...**


End file.
